Altered Stargate Universe
by kissmekent
Summary: What if Sam and Jack met before the briefing that fateful day in Children of the Gods? We are now continuing with each episode, I'm using the original scrips, but they'll get more and more different as the changes effect the timeline more. ch. 10 up!
1. Prologue

_Hey faithful readers, this is a new alternate Stargate 'verse, if Jack and Sam had met before the briefing room. You'll just have to read on to find more..._

Jack was sitting with his beer, but unlike lately, it wasn't in his living room, he was in a bar in town. Kowalski had found out he was in town, and as he was officially single again, since his divorce had been finalized a month ago, Kowalski said it was time to celebrate. Jack didn't really want to celebrate. Why should he celebrate a failed marriage because he had failed Charlie. He wanted to curl in a ball in bed and cry himself to sleep.

And then she walked in. A leggy blond with short hair, blue eyes, she made him want to start over. _Nah_ he thought, _why would a babe like that ever consider being with an old fart like him_.

Kowalski noticed Jack's eyes had lit up. Looking in the same direction, he saw the girl that made Jack seem just a little bit alive by walking in the room. She looked in their direction, "Jack, offer to buy her a drink! Start up a conversation. You don't have to marry her or anything!" Kowalski whispered in her ear.

Jack, being slightly suicidal at the moment shrugged his shoulders, why not. Standing up off the stool his did the geek thing, "Hi, my name's Jack."

She smiled, "Hi Jack, I'm Sam."

"Sam, care if I buy you a drink?"

"Sure why not."

An hour later, they were really talking. He couldn't believe he was talking to this woman that he had just met, like he was talking to someone he had known for years. "So, your in the Air Force too, huh."

"Yup, I'm the egghead who understands Astrophysics."

Jack laughed, "And I'm the muscle they send when no one else will go. I'm pretty much retired now. Trying to decide what to do next. So are you working up at the Mountain. Don't worry, I've got security clearance."

"Yeah, but what I'm working on is top secret."

"That's okay, most of my missions don't exist."

Sam smiled, "I think this is the start of a great friendship, perhaps more?"

Jack Sighed, "I think you should know that I'm just getting over a divorce, it was only finalized a month ago, so do you mind going slow with this?"

_Three Hours Later_

Jack slammed Sam against the wall of the hotel room on the way to the bed, she was so beautiful, her hands were in his hair caressing his scalp, his hands were caressing her breasts, while they kissed non stop. "Your not a rebound." He said between kisses.

"I'm not worried." She gasped back. She pushed him on the bed, strattled him, and leaned down kissing him while undoing one button at a time. When his chest was exposed, Sam let her tongue drag down his chest until it reached his pants.

Jack grabbed her then, "stop, will ya, do you want me to misfire or something!" He pushed Sam onto her back, "My turn!" Jack constantly kissed Sam on the mouth while pulling up her tank, and stopped just long enough to get it over her head, then he traveled down and started suckling on Sam's right breast, at which Sam arched in surprise, gasping with pleasure. She reached for his pants, undoing the belt, while he pulled down her skirt and panties.

"Now, Jack" Sam said between gasps.

"Yes Ma'am." Jack answered, and gasped himself going inside this beautiful, talented, genius of a woman. In that moment he saw his present and future, in this woman.

_A Month Later_

Jack was sitting at his telescope when Sam showed up. He smiled at her, "I love you, beautiful."

She smiled back at him, "I love you too, handsome." That was their greeting that they had used ever since they had fallen in love. Jack cherished every moment that he had alone with Sam, as she spent so much time at that Base working on the Stargate program. He knew about it, and she knew he knew about it, but nyther one of them talked about it. To them, they didn't want to ruin the innocence of their relationship.

Sam knew that he wasn't truly over his ex-wife, but she was willing to help him move on, and she could see more life in his eyes day after day. She had had boyfriends before, but this was the first one who she saw a future with. For one, he wasn't intimidated with the fact that she was a Captain in the Air force, he was a Colonel before he retired. And another, she had read his file, he has security clearance on everything she was working on, when the time came they could talk openly about her work.

Just then, a car pulled up in Jack's driveway, and an Air Force officer climbed on the roof and inquired, "Col. O'Neill?"

"Retired." Jack responded.

The officer nodded, and then noticed, "Captain Carter?"

She blushed, but Jack, doing the knight in shining armor thing, "We've been dating for a month, what can I do for you?"

"You've been called back to duty on Cheyenne Mountain."

"When do I report?" Jack said.

"Tomorrow 0800 hours." Jack nodded, and the officer went back to his car and drove away.

"There's some sort of big meeting going on tomorrow. I didn't even know what it was all about. Something about the Abados mission."

Jack sighed, "Well, whatever it is, lets not worry about it tonight, I am going to introduce you to a few new stars tonight."

"I have been studying stars since high school, I probably know most of them all ready."

"Well, I am going to teach you about stargazing that doesn't involve homework."

Later that night Jack leaned over and kissed Sam gently and whispered, "Move in with me."

"What?" Sam said surprised.

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I moving too fast? I just thought, you have been spending so much time over here, and now with us working together, I care about you so much, and It seems so natural. Us being together. Maybe you could just keep some of your stuff here and still keep your own place?"

Sam place a finger over his mouth, stopping his rambling, "I would love to move in with you. But right now, it's getting late, and we have a big meeting in the morning. Good night." She leaned down and kissed him.

"Good night, my love."

_The Next Morning 0800 Hours_

Jack was sitting in the Briefing room. He had just been told that he was the new commander of SG-1. The new frontline team. "And, I would like to introduce you to your 2IC, Dr. Sam Carter."

"Sam Carter? There might be a problem there."

"I know Jack, you don't like scientists."

"Sir, that's not the problem. I know Sam, she's my..."

"His girlfriend." Sam finished, entering.


	2. Children of The Gods Pt 1

Altered Stargate SG-1: "Children of the Gods pt. 1"

"Oh!" General Hammond said, looking between the two people, who definitly looked in love. He knew Sam since she was a little girl, and she had obviously found someone she cared about, he had been retired before, so they hadn't broken any rules. "Well, we'll worry about the lagistics later, we have a mission that can't wait. A week ago five Jaffa came through the gate, one of their eyes glowed, killing two officers, and kidnapping a third. We need you to go to Abidos and figure out what's going on there."

Jack sighed, "Um, sir, if this is the problem, than I have to tell you something. When we were on Abados a year ago, nothing was destroyed."

"You said in your report that the nuclear weapon had detonated and destroyed Ra."

"That's the thing, it did, and he was, but see, Ra's ship was in orbit at the time. Daniel is alive and happyily married to one of the local girls."

"How do we know that they haven't been comprimised. We can't risk sending people through if there might be enemy on the other side."

Jack looked up at Sam, "I don't think we'll have to," He grabbed a box of tissues on the table, "I'll borrow these, and..." He ran out the breafing room, and they activated the gate. Jack threw the box of tissues throught the event horrizon, and in no time, the gate activated again, sending the box sans the tissues, which said on the side, "Thanks, send more."

Sam smiled, "It looks like we have a mission."

General Hammond nodded, "Yes, you will go through the gate, make contact and this time you will bring Daniel Jackson back through the gate, is that understood?"

"Yes General. Um, If I am reinstated, than I'll have to talk to you about regulations, um, cause I'm not willing to sacrifice my relationship with Sam for it sir."

"Jack, you don't have to..."

Hammond nodded, "Captain, Colonel, you don't have to worry about it now, we'll figure it out after you get back from abidos. I have four bodies who I have to explain to their families what happened to them, and I would like you go go and assess the situation. Captain. You go along, you're the most qualified person on earth when it comes to the Stargate."

Less than an hour later, having been dismissed until the mission in the morning, Jack and Sam went to Sam's house to help her move out of her appartment, and into his house, "Jack, are you sure, the General hasn't even talked about what their going to do about our assignment on the same team. I mean, you're a Colonel, and I'm a Captain, I don't want to ruin both of our careers."

Jack took Sam's hand and kissed the back, "Sam, I love you. I haven't felt alive like I have with you since Charlie died, you gave me a new lease on life, to hell with Air Force Regulations. You come first, always." Without hesitation, Jack move forward opening the door, and they began packing up Sam's stuff.

The next morning our favorite couple showed up intime for the mission. They had verified that Daniel was still alive, but they still had no idea where those Gua'uld had come from. "Sam, so, you've never stepped through the stargate before?"

"No Jack, I haven't, what's it like?"

"It's kind of hard to explain." At that moment, the gate Activated, "But your first time is always special." Without hesitation the two walked through the gate at the ready position with Kowalski and four marines ahead of them. Sam watched as the Marines and Kowalski walked through.

"My God, look at this. The energy the Gate must release to create a stable wormhole is astronomical, to use exactly the right word. You can actually see the fluctuations in the event horizon."

Jack sighed, "Honey, just go, or do I need to push you."

"You called me Honey."

Jack chuckled, "I did." He grabbed Sam's hand, "Let's go."

_Abydos_

"I think I'm going to be sick." Sam said.

"Don't tell me your pregnant?" Jack said playing with her.

"Don't even joke about that. _Sir._"

"All right, let's check for..." Without warning a bunch of boys showed up out of no where, pointing guns at them. "Um, I think we found them."

"Cha'hari! Cha'hari! Lower your guns." Daniel said, coming out from behind them. "Jack? Welcome back."

Jack walked toward him, but then he saw, "Skaara."

"O'Neill. I did not think to be seeing you again!" They embrased in a gigantic hug.

"Skaara, Daniel, how have you been."

"Good. You?"

"Well, Divorced, and dating again. Sam just moved in with me, Meet Sam Carter. She saved me, just in a less life and death way than you."

"Nice to meet you Sam," Daniel held out his hand. Sha're peered out from behind the curtain, "Sha're, don't be shy."

Jack stepped towards the glowing woman, "Hi. Good to see you. I see there's a whole more of you going on right now."

Daniel chuckled at the confusion on Sha're's face. "Yes Jack, we're going to have a baby. She's about six months along now. So, I figured it would be a matter of time before you had to tell the truth about us still being here."

"Yeah, Why the militia? Something else come through?"

"No, we're just taking precautions. Why?"

Sam, who was looking around like a child at christmas time interupted, "Amazing. This is what was missing from the dig at Giza. This is how they controlled it. It took us 15 years and 3 superconductors to MacGyver a system for the gate on Earth."

"Sam?"

"Look how small it is!"

"Sam!"

"Sorry, Jack, this is just so awsome!"

Daniel sighed, they were a match made in heaven. "What's going on, Jack?"

"Six hostile Aliens came through the Stargate on Earth. Four people are dead, one's missing."

Kawalski stepped forward, "One of them looked like Ra, Daniel."

"Well, they didn't come from here. I mean, the boys take shifts guarding it 36 hours a day. Every day. We'd know if they came though here."

"Well, they came from somewhere, Daniel. I'm going to have a look around."

"I think I can help you find out who it was, but, uh, it's going to have to wait til this sandstorm is over. Uh, we were about to have our evening meal. Why don't you join us?"

They sat down to the food and drink that had been prepared previously. Skaara handed Jack a drink. "What's this?"

"Drink."

Jack tried it, "Oh, Moonshine."

"Moon shine?"

"Yeah. Moonshine, as in booze. Daniel, what are you teaching these kids?"

Sam heard the word, "Jack I don't think you should be drinking right now, we're still on the clock."

"Your right honey."

Kowalski smiled, "So, Sir, who's in charge now."

"Shut up Kowalski."

Skaara had taken something out of his pocket, "O'Neill. Your lighter?"

"No, it's yours. I gave that to you to keep. Remember?" Without warning, Skaara left.

Daniel sighed, watching him leave, "You know, he's never let that out of his sight the whole time you were gone."

"Yeah?"

"So this man who looked like Ra, he must have come through another Gate."

At the gate reference, Sam's head spunn around, "What other Gate?"

Jack sputtered his drink, "A Stargate?"

"But the Stargate only goes here." Sam argued.

"I think you're wrong about that."

"I was there. We ran hundreds of permutations."

"But you didn't have what you need."

Jack sighed as the two scientists battled, "Daniel, what are you talking about?"

Skaara walked back in, "Daniel. The Storm has passed."

Daniel nodded, "I'll show you. Sha're. I'll be back soon, I'm going to show them the drawing I found."

"See you soon, My Dan-el."

Jack and Sam smiled, they weren't the only happy couple in this universe, it looked like. He looked at Kawalski and Ferretti. "Hold the fort."

Ferretti nooded, "Yes, Sir."

The four walked out of the pyramid and when they reached their destination, Jack saw Sam's eyes pop. "Having fun?"

"This is incredible."

Jack chuckled, "Come on."

Daniel led Jack, Sam, and Sha're into the huge structure, and they were greeted with an amazing sight of Egyptian Hyroglyfs like the one on the stargate. "So, I figured that there had to be more to this place, so I started exploring, um, this area around the town and the pyramid at first. And after about a month, I found this place. Sam, you're going to love this."

"Oh, my God. This is amazing. This is the archaeological find of the century."

"Daniel, you had a chance to translate this yet?"

"I think so."

"What's it say?"

"Well, it doesn't say anything. Actually, it's sort of a chart, more of a map."

"Of?"

"Well, I haven't been able to analyze all of it. I mean look at it. It would take my whole life."

"Well, Daniel, we don't have that long. What's it a map of?"

"Well, the cartouches seem to be separated clearly into groupings. Each grouping is attached to the others by a series of lines, and each grouping contains seven symbols, so you can see where this is going of course."

"Tell us anyway, although, Sam probably can understand you better than I can."

"Well, all of the symbols are on the Stargate in the Abydos chamber. I've also managed to chart some of them in the Abydos sky, or at least pretty close. Jack, I think this is a map of a vast network of Stargates, Stargates that are all over the galaxy."

Sam shook her head, "I don't think that can be, Doctor."

"Why not?"

"Well, because after Jack and his team came back, my team tried hundreds of symbol permutations using Earth as the point of origin, and it never worked."

"Well, I tried the same here and it didn't work either. But I figured the destinations I tried are either destroyed or... buried, but some of them somewhere must still exist."

"I don't think so."

"Then where did your Ra lookalike come from? I don't pretend to know anything about astrophysics, but couldn't the planets change? I mean, drift apart or something like that to throw this map off."

Sam smiled, "I knew I'd like you."

Jack's jealocy monster inside him growled, "Sam, what do you mean, you knew you'd like him?"

"Jack, shut up. You know I love you, and only you."

Jack nodded, "Well, all right then."

Daniel was still staring at them, "You mean I'm right."

Jack watched as Sam went into scientist mode. "According to the expanding universe model, all bodies in the universe are constantly moving apart."

Daniel jumped, "So in the thousands of years since the Stargate was build..."

"All the co-ordinates could have changed."

"But why does it still work between Abydos and Earth?"

"Abydos is probably the closes planet in the network to Earth. I mean, the closer they are, the less the difference in relative position due to expansion. The further away, the greater the difference. In a few thousand more years, it won't work between Earth and Abydos either."

"Unless you can adjust for the displacement."

"Right. Now with this map as a base, that should be easy. All we have to do is correct for Doppler shift. Then I should be able to arrive at a computer model that will predict the adjustments necessary to get the Gate working again."

Jack looked between the two nerds in his life, "Okay. So what did we just figure out?"

Sam looked at Jack looking totally lost, "Well, honey, any civilization advanced enough to build this Gate network would be able to compensate for 50,000 yars of stellar drift."

Jack nodded, "So, the Stargate can go other places."

Sam looked up, alarmed, "The aliens could have come from anywhere."

Back at the Stargate, Ferretti, Kowalski, Ska're, and Skaare were sitting around with other Abydonians. Ferretti whispered at Kowalski, "Man, you've got to give Daniel credit. She's one beautiful woman."

Just then the Gate started moving, Every person in the room ran for cover. Skaara, under orders from Daniel, grabbed Sha're, and they ran.

The Marines, and the Abdonians were unprepared to handle the forces coming through the gate. A Serpent Guard grabbed Sha're. "No!" She screamed, but then she was thrown on the grownd when he realized that she was heavy with child and not able to have a symbiote.

Without thinking, Skaara tried to attack, but Teal'c grabbed him, seeing his weapon, "This is not your weapon. Where did you get it?"

Skaara spit in his face, Teal'c glared back, but Apophis saw him, "Good choice, Teal'c. A perfect specimen." Apophis saw Sha're on the ground. "You may have been the one, too bad you have been ruined." He walked back through the gate.

Just then Daniel and the others arrived, they had ran back at the sound of Gun fire. "Sha're! Sha're!" He saw Sha're on the ground, "Are you hurt!"

Sha're nodded her head, "No, but they took Skaare. There were so many. Although our child saved me."

"What. Why, how?"

"Apophis said I would have been a perfect specimen, had I not been ruined. I was so scarred, but you have to go find Skaara, you have to find my brother!"

Daniel nodded, "What Happened?"

"It was Ra!" Sha're said, almost histerical.

Sam and Jack ran in, Jack looked around, "What's going on?"

"Sha're, Ra is dead, you know this."

"But I saw Ra. He took Skaara through the chaapa'ai."

"Did you see the address."

"What's going on Daniel? Could there be another Ra?"

"How the Hell should I know? I should have left the barricade up. This is my fault."

Sam ran up, "Jack, Ferretti needs medical attention, Now!"

Jack nodded, "Daniel, you're coming with us this time, Daniel. I've got orders."

"I don't care about your orders, Colonel. My brother-in-law is out there. And I won't leave Sha're."

Jack sighed, "I'm sure she'll be fine here."

"I'm not leaving her!"

Jack sighed, "Fine, you can take her allong. The only way we're gonna get 'em back is if you come home with us. Sha're said she saw the address. Sam, do you have the video?"

She nodded, "I got everything I need."

Feretti mumbled, "Too many."

Daniel saw the seriousness of Ferretti's situation, as did Sha're. "Let's go with them Dan-el. There we can find Skaara, then we can come back later."

Daniel looked at her, "You sure,"

"Yes, my Dan-el. We must find him."

"All right, Lea. Lea." All the people gathered around Daniel, "After we go through the chaapa'ai, you have to bury it like we did before and then leave this place."

One of the boys asked, "You come back?"

"No. We can't. Nobody can, that's what I'm telling you. Not for a... long time. Now as soon as we're gone, I want you to close it. Bury it. Put a bug heavy cover stone over it. Nothing good could ever come through this Gate, do you understand me?"

"You came through it, Dan-el."

"Do you remember the story I told you? How the ancient Egyptians on Earth cut themselves off from Ra? Well that's exactly what you have to do. Then in one year, one year from this day you take the cover stone away. Sha're and I will return on that day, hopefully with Skaara, and our new little one, but if we don't make it back, if we don't, if I don't return then you must bury the Gate again forever. Understand?"

They nodded, and Daniel and Sha're cried, hugging all the boys goodbye. Sha're looked at them, "Tell my father, one year, and that I'm sorry."

Sha're walked through the Gate at Daniel's side and arrived on earth hearing, "Stand by for arrival! Stand by for arrival!" and another soldier crying out for a medical team.

"Close the iris!" The iris locked, and then the wormhole shutdown.

Jack looked back at the metal iris, "What the hell is that, sir?"

"Our insurance against any more surprises. Pure titanium- hopefully impenetrable, What happened, Colonel? Who is this?"

"Well, the base camp was hit while we were on recon, sir."

"Same hostiles who attacked us?"

"That's a fair guess. This is Jackson's wife Sha're. Her brother was kidnaped."

Daniel stepped up, with Sha're. "General, hi. Daniel Jackson. I'd like to be on the team that goes after them."

"You're not in any position to make demands Jackson."

"But it's my brother!" Sha're cried, "They took my brother!"

TBC...

Watch soon, as we continue with Children of the Gods part 2!


	3. Children of The Gods Pt 2

Altered Stargate Universe

Children of the Gods Pt. 2

_Chulak_

Skaara was sitting with a bunch of other people from lots of other planets, he didn't know any of them. Then suddenly the door whooshed opened, and they walked in grabbing a few, himself included. He resisted, he yelled, but they were too strong, and they pulled him into another room. A huge cage.

_SGC_

Jack walked into the infermery. Kawalsky was sitting next to Ferrelli. "Doc says he's gonna make it."

"Guess so." Kawalsky mumbled.

"You gonna stay here all night?"

"Yes sir."

"All right, if you need anything..." With that Jack walked over to Daniel who was holding Sha're's hand. Just after they had arrived through the gate Sha're had collapsed. The doctor had gone over her, and had concluded that both her and the baby were fine, just taxed from a combination of gate travel and stress over the loss of her brother. "Hey."

"She woke up 15 minutes ago. She's fine, she's just sleeping now."

"That's great Daniel, I'm sure they'll both be fine. In a few months you'll be so tired not from working around the clock translating, but because of a crying infant." Jack said smiling.

Daniel smiled back, "I can't wait."

Jack chuckled, "Well, enjoy sleeping now, cause it will be a while until you can truly sleep again."

"So has that new general, what's his name?"

"General Hammond."

"Right, Has General Hammond decided what to do with us?"

"Well, I was just with him, and as far as immigration goes, the legal stuff, as your wife, she's an American citizen, so there's nothing to stop the two of you from going off the base once she's feeling better." Just then Daniel sneezed hard into a tissue.

"Nice catch."

"Thank you. Sorry. Gate travel always seems to make my allergies..."

"Tell me about her."

"She's the complete opposite of everyone else. She practically falls on the floor laughing every time I would try to do some chore they all took for granted, like grinding yafeta flour. I mean, have you ever tried to grind your own flour?"

"I'm trying to kick the flour thing."

Just then Sam walked in. Jack and Sam nodded at each other, sure of what to do. "Daniel.."

"So, what happened to Sarah?" At that moment, he saw Sam in the door, "Oh, I'm sorry..."

"That's okay Daniel," Jack assured him, Sam came over and grabbed his hand. "Sarah had left me when I got back from Abados, we divorced. I felt dead inside until that moment a month ago when Sam walked into the room, she helped me live again."

Daniel smiled, "I know what you mean."

"I'm sure she's all right," Sam assured him, "I had a little trouble myself the first time through the gate."

Jack looked up at the girl on his lap. "The first time? You've only been through twice!"

"Let's just say it grows on me."

Jack nodded, "Well, the guys up the ladder are approving the mission to the coordinates that Sha're gave us, and don't you worry, we'll get him back."

"Wait, I have to go with you. That's Skaara."

"I understand how you feel Daniel, but what could you possibly add to the mission."

"Well, for one, you could possibly use a translator..."

Jack nodded, "I'll pitch it for you, we'll see. For now, be with Sha're. Are you hungry? We can go take a trip to the commissary's? I hear they have jello to die for."

_Briefing Room, the Next Morning_

Jack, Sam, Daniel, among the other members from the previous mission were sitting at the table, with Hammond at the front, "Daniel, how is Sha're?" He looked at Daniel, he nodded, "Sha're doing."

"Great General. She was awake when I left her, and the doctor said she is doing much better, but with the pregnancy, should be kept under observation for another few days."

Hammond smiled, "I'm sure she'll be fine son. Now on with the briefing. What is spoken of in this room is classified as SCI top secret. Colonel, what do we know about these hostiles that we didn't know yesterday?"

"Not a hell of a whole lot General. The Abydonian boys who survived the attack, as well as Sha're, thought it was Ra."

"I thought he was dead. Gentlemen, which is it?"

Daniel chuckled, "Oh, he's dead, he's definitely dead. I mean the bomb I mean, he's got to be dead, right?"

Hammond huffed, "Then who's coming through the Stargate?"

"Gods." Daniel whispered.

"What?" Hammond yelled.

"Not as in God, god. Ra played a god, the sun god. He borrowed the religion and culture of the ancient Egyptians he brought through the Gate, and then he used it to enslave them. You see, he wanted the people of Abados to believe that he was the only one."

Sam jumped on the band wagon, "So your saying Ra's not the last of his race after all?"

Kawalsky laughed, "Maybe he's got a brother Ray."

"That's all we need," Jack mumbled.

A light bulb turned on in Daniel's head, "Wait a minute. The legend goes, Ra's race was dying. He survived by taking over the body of his human host, and Egyptian boy. But who's to say more of his kind couldn't do the same thing? I mean it could happen any time, anywhere there's a Gate, I mean, this could be happening right now."

Hammond nodded, "Colonel, you've had the most experience in fighting this hostile. Assuming you'd have to defend yourself in the field, are you up to it?"

Jack nodded, "We beat them once."

"I'll take that as a maybe. Captain Carter, you're confident that the Stargate will take us where we want to go with this new information?"

"Well, they're feeding the revised co-ordinates into the targeting computer right now. It'll take time to calculate, but it should spit out two or three destinations a month."

Hammond nodded, "People, let's not fool ourselves. This thing is both fast and dangerous, and we are so far over our heads we can barely see daylight. We would all be much better off if the Stargate had been left in the ground."

"With respect, sir," Sam argued, "We can't bury our heads in the sand. I mean think of how much we could learn. Think of what we could bring back."

"What you could bring back is precisely what I'm afraid of, Captain. However the President of the United States happens to agree with you. In the event our theories pan, out, he has ordered the formation of nine teams, whose duties will be to perform reconnaissance, determine threats and if possible, to make peaceful contact with the peoples of these worlds. Now, these teams will operate on a covert top secret basis. No one will know of their existence except the President and the Joint Chiefs. Colonel O'Neill?"

"Sir."

"Your team will be designated SG-1. The team will consist of yourself, Captain Carter,"

"And me." Daniel insisted.

"Dr. Jackson..."

Col. O'Neill interrupted, "Sir, about Sam being on my team, if we could talk to you in private about it."

Hammond sighed, "Colonel, they are fully aware of your relationship, and they are willing to give you a chance to prove that you can work together professionally without letting your personal relationship get in the way. But Dr. Jackson, we need you to work as a consultant with the other SG teams from here. Your expertise in ancient cultures and languages are far too valuable too."

Daniel sighed, "I understand your position, but I really have to be on their team. My brother-in-law is out there General. I need to go."

"I'll take that under consideration."

"Major Kawalsky, you will head SG2."

"I will?"

"Colonel O'Neill keeps telling me it's about time you had a command."

When Kowalski turned to Jack, he shrugged, "I had a moment of weakness, Carter was just there, and I get all mushy after she's done with me."

"Jack!"

"Sorry, no more."

Hammond smiled, "Well, as soon as you get those coordinates to work I want SG-1 and SG-2 on the mission, but remember. Receiving the kid is a secondary objective. In the event you fail to notify base camp within 24 hours SG-2 will scrub the mission and return without you."

Jack nodded, "Understood."

Kawalsky shook his head, "Not gonna happen Colonel. SG2 won't leave without you."

And then Samuels went over the transmitter codes with Sam, Remember, only the right code will open the iris, and if you lose your transmitter you cannot get home."

"Understood, sir."

Hammond nodded, "SG1 and SG2, if you do not return within 24 hours your remote transmitter codes will be locked out and the iris will be sealed permanently. At that point there will be no return. Is that understood?"

Jack nodded, "Yes, sir. Let's move out."

They reached the planet, with Kawalsky complaining, and Daniel sneezing, but otherwise without incident. "It must be some sort of ceremonial place," Daniel examined, "The Gate has to be a part of their spiritual culture. I'd say this place was built for worshipers."

"Well," Jack said, "Let's try to be out of here before the worshipees show up, huh? You figured out yet how to align this gate to get back home?"

"Yeah, the device is the same as on Abados. This symbol represents..."

"You brief Kawalsky's team yet?"

"Yes. This symbol represents..."

"Good job."

Sam chuckled, and walked besides Daniel, "Don't worry, he zones out my rant about Astrophysics, so it's not just you."

Jack was over talking to Kawalsky, "We'll have to set camp where there's better cover, Colonel."

Warren ran up, "Sir, I found what looks like a trail in the mountains. Looks like it hasn't seen traffic in a couple of days."

"Thank you Airman. Sam?"

"We could set up a line of claymores along that ridge at ten meter intervals."

"Sounds about right, Kawalsky?"

"Yeah that'll work."

Jack looked at the path, "All right. If we're not back in twenty hours."

"We'll come rescue your sorry asses."

"Negative. You'll go back through the Gate with the combination Daniel gave you before the iris is locked so you can't go back."

Kawalsky sighed, "Yes sir."

"Hold down the fort."

Kawalsky smiled "pick me up a tee shirt."

The three walked down the path chatting, "So, Dr. Jackson, tell me about Sha're. How did you meet?"

Daniel smiled, "Oh, Sha're. Well, she's..."

Jack laughed, "She was a gift."

Daniel laughed back, "She was actually from the elders of Abados the first time we were there."

Sam looked appalled, "And you accepted, if someone tried to give me to Jack..."

Jack smiled, "Let's just say that Sam can take care of herself." Just then they saw a few men approaching. "C'mon." They walked to hide behind a bush when Daniel walked out from the cover, "Oh, for crying out loud. The man hasn't changed."

Daniel walked up to the men dressed in what looked like green lizard skin. "We just came through the Stargate. The chaapa'ai?"

The man light up with recognission, "Chaapa'ai!" And they start bowing.

"No, please don't do that..."

"Friends of yours?" Jack asked.

Daniel looked at Jack. "Unless we want to give ourselves a bad reputation, I think we should avoid shooting the first people we meet on a new planet. Oh, please, you don't have to do this." Daniel said at the continuous bowing. They were led with the people to a village, after being told that they were on Chulak.

In response Jack said, "I here it's nice this time of year." They entered a room with a large table.

"Why are they treating us like this?" Sam wondered.

"They think we're gods." Daniel clarified.

"Ok. We're gods." Jack said. "Now what?"

"I have no idea." A horn blowed, and when the other people bowed, Daniel followed. At the strange looks from Jack and Sam, "When in Rome."

Just then Apophis entered the robe, beside him was the blond officer who had been kidnapped a few days before, "Behold! Your Queen!" Apophis announced.

Sam gasped, "Captain Lawson! She was the officer missing when the gate activated!"

Jack nodded, "I say we take her home." The three stood up, and went at Apophis who hit them with the ribbon device. And it all went black.

_Back at the SGC_

General Hammond had called Samuels into his office, "You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Once we seal the iris we could still get a transmission from our team."

"Yes sir. But we couldn't be sure it's not the aliens or one of our own people under duress of torture. Sealing the Stargate is the best..."

"How much longer do they have?"

"Just under two hours sir."

_Chulak_

Jack woke up, with Sam over, "Jack? Jack."

"Hey, how long was I out?"

"It's been hours."

Daniel walked up to him, "Look who I found."

"O'Neill! You're okay." Skaara said going to his side.

"Yeah, I think so." Jack said, squeezing Sam's hand to assure her, "Anyone find a way out of here."

"Negative. Looks like we're stuck." Sam said. "At least we found who we came for."

"But the officer, Captain. What happened to her?"

Daniel sighed, "She's a Goa'uld host now. The woman is not herself anymore."

"Well, we can't do anything about her now anyway, if we can't find a way out of here the mission's a bust anyway. They seal the Gate in," he checked his watch, "just over ninety minutes. Come on Skaara. Let's find our way out of here."

Just then Teal'c grabbed his arm, and starred at his watch, "What is this?"

Jack looked up at him, "It's a watch." He said sarcastically. Sticking it to the man was always his favorite part.

"This is not Goa'uld technology. Where did you get it from?"

"I don't know it was a gift, Sam where'd you get this watch, Penny's? This big guy over here wants one."

Teal'c was frustrated, "Your words mean nothing. Where are you from?"

Daniel stepped forward, "excuse me." He drew the symbol for earth on the ground, "This is where we're from." Teal'c looked alarmed, and wiped the symbol away.

_Back at the Stargate_

"Warren, let's go!" Kawalsky said, "Rise and Shine! This sun is, suns, are coming up. We're going to be all right."

"We can't go through another night like that, Major!"

"Yeah, gets a little chilly on this planet at night. Colonel should have sent us a radio message by now."

"When do you have to make the decision? Whether or not to go back to the Stargate?"

"That'll be about when hell freezes over."

"I think that pretty much describes our current situation."

Kawalsky didn't want to hear it, "We are not leaving here without the Colonel. Is that understood?"

_Back in the Dungeon_

Sam sighed, "So Ra isn't dead after all."

Daniel shook his head, "It wasn't Ra. It was Apophis."

"Who?"

"It's from Egyptian mythology. Ra was the sun god who ruled the day, Apophis was the serpent god, Ra's rival, who ruled the night. It's right out of the Book of the Dead. They're living it."

Jack sighed, "Do you think we can save Captain Lawson?"

"I hope so." Daniel said. "I guess Sha're was right. Our child saved her. He would have chosen her if she hadn't been pregnant."

"Well I guess your child is a gift in more ways than one." Jack said.

Skaara was more sure of himself, "You are a great warrior! We defeated Ra together! You will get us out of here."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but take a look around here. Look at what we're up against. We'll try."

Just then the man who had seen his watch returned with other warriors, and he was shouting in Goa'uld, "What did he say?" Jack asked.

"They are going to choose." Skaara told him.

"Choose what?"

"Who will be the children of the gods." The four ran to the back with the others trying to blend in. They watched as the large man with the gold on his forehead choose a little girl, but then the Goa'uld walked toward them. Jack took hold of Sam's hand. He knew that he would walk on water to see her safe.

The Goa'uld pointed at Skaara, "Him."

He grabbed the boy, "Na'ney! Na'ney! O'Neill!"

Jack tried to get Skaara back, but he was hit down. "Kill the rest." Apophis declared.

The people around him screamed, started running towards the back. Jack looked at the man, he had seen something in his eyes, he didn't know why, but he knew he could trust him, "I can save these people!"

At then the strange man pointed his staff weapon at Jack, Jack tried to push Sam out of the way, "Jack, We're in this together."

Jack looked at the man, "Help me, help us!"

"Many have said that." Teal'c said, but without warning he shot one of his own warriors, "But you are the first I believed could do it!" Then all hell broad loose, everyone was firing their weapons.

"Get out of the way!" Jack cried, pushing Sam on the ground. He looked up and saw a hole in the wall, "Come on! Let's move! Go Sam, lead them to the Gate." He said kissing her, and pushing her through to safety. She nodded, and left however hesitant.

"Come on! Come on! Let's move out!"

Jack, and Daniel looked at the man who saved them. He looked lost, unsure of what to do next, "Go first Daniel, I'll be right behind you," Daniel climbed through, "Hey, come on!" Jack said at the lost figure.

"I have nowhere to go."

"For this you can stay at my place. Let's go!" The big man nodded his head and climbed out the hole behind Jack, "So, what's your name?"

"Teal'c."

Heading out, Jack asked Teal'c, "Teal'c, where will they take Skaara? The boy?"

"To the Stargate. After they've selected hosts for their children, they will return home."

_SGC_

Samuels reported into Hammond, "Sir, they have just under an hour until the deadline. We should have heard from them by now."

"A lot can happen in an hour, Major." General Hammond assured him.

_Chulak_

Jack had caught up with Sam at the head of the line, "We've got less than an hour. How we doing?"

"We lost a few when we got into the forest."

"They will be hunted down and killed. Anyone who does not exist to serve the gods is their enemy," Teal'c explained.

"And that makes you..." Jack asked.

"I am a Jaffa. Bred to serve so that they may live."

Daniel was confused, "I don't understand." Teal'c opened up his shirt, and a great wormy thing crawled out.

"What the hell is that?" Jack asked.

"It is an infant Goa'uld, the larval form of the gods. I have carried one since I was a child, as all Jaffa carry one."

"Well, get it out of there."

"In exchange for carrying the infant Goa'uld into maturity, a Jaffa receives perfect health and long life. It I were to remove it, I would eventually die."

"Hell, if I were you, I'd take my chances."

"Jack!" Sam yelled, pointing at the great ship that was now positioned right over the gate.

"All right, come on, people, I think that the party has gotten a bit too hostile for my liking, let's get going."

Teal'c turned to Jack, "The boy you seek is no longer who he was."

"I don't want to hear that." Jack watched as he saw Skaara with Apophis and his new Queen at the gate. "Take Cover!" The ship began firing at the ground.

"Jack! We're sitting ducks here!" Sam cried. Jack watched as Apophis activated the gate, then there was a great blast as a missile destroyed the Goa'uld ship. The three people walked through the gate, and just like that they were gone.

Jack turned to see Kawalsky. "Kawalsky. Nice shot! How many are there?"

"Thanks sir, there are a dozen maybe more. They're headed back through the Gate."

"I know, Skaara was with them."

"Sir we don't have much time before they lock us out. Warren! Casey! On my right." They ran to the gate to see Skaara disappear into the event horizon.

"No." Jack said.

Daniel was behind him, "How will I explain this to Sha're. I told her I'd find him!"

"Colonel, sir." Kawalsky yelled from behind.

Daniel turned, "Did you see the symbols?" No one had.

_The SGC_

"Sir," Samuels informed Hammond, "the deadline has been reached. Standing by to seal off the Stargate, sir. Awaiting your order, sir."

"In a minute, Major." Hammond rebuked.

_Chulak_

Now having more hostiles to deal with, Jack had Sam and Daniel dial the gate, and send through the signal. Kawalsky came up to them. "We've got a whole battalion coming up on us sir."

"Right Kawalsky. Daniel! The Gate!"

"I've got it! I know it! I have it here."

"Come on!" Sam yelled.

"Sir, we've got hostiles coming out of the trees." One of the soldiers from SG2 cried.

Just then Daniel activated the gate, and Sam send the transmission through the gate. "Go, Go, Go!" Sam cried, "It's done."

"Sam, take the civilians through!"

"Right, Let's go!" Sam went though first, as Daniel helped them through. Once through Sam cried, "Hold your fire! They're refugees!"

"I hope you know what you're doing, Captain." Hammond said.

Within minutes it was all over, all the men through, But as Teal'c emerged earth side, the soldiers aimed their guns at him, "Hold your fire! Hold your fire!" Sam and Daniel yelled simultaneously.

"They're with us."

With that, the Gate was disengaged. The refugees surrounded SG1, kissing them, but a man tried to kiss Carter, and Jack pushed him back, "Hey, those are mine."

"Jack!" Sam said, embarrassed. Jack ignored everyone around him as the medic came in to take care of the wounded. He wanted to kiss her, but he knew that to do so in front of Hammond would ruine both of their carears. He could wait till later.

"Colonel O'Neill?" Hammond yelled, "Care to explain?"

"We can use the Stargate to send these people home, sir." Sam explained.

"What's he doing here?" Pointing at the Jaffa in the gate room.

"General Hammond. This is Teal'c. He helped us." Jack said introducing him.

"Do you know what he is?"

"Yes, sir. I do." Jack said. "He's the man who saved our lives. And if you accept my recommendation sir, he'll join SG-1."

"That may not up to you." Hammond said. But they couldn't talk about it there, as the Medic came in to look at the wounded. Kawalsky looked sick himself.

"You all right?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I'm good."

Hammond nodded, "Colone O'Neill, Major Kawalsky, this is sure to be a very interesting debriefing for SG units 1 and 2 . It'll be at 0730."

"Yes, sir." Jack said.

Samuels took over after Hammond left, "All right. Let's get these people situated."

SG1, including Teal'c are standing by the gate. Well, Jack thought, except Daniel, he's probably gone to explain to Sha're what happened to Skaara. Jack turned to Sam, "He's out there somewhere, Sam."

"I know, Jack, and we'll find him, Jack."

"I know, let's see how Sha're is. Um, if you don't mind, I kind of offered Teal'c here a place to stay."

"Jack, I think we can arrange something for him, let's go see how Sha're is. Maybe we can take them back to our house for dinner. She probably has a bad iimpression about earth foods that we need to correct." Jack just smiled and kissed her on the head and hand in hand, they walked out of the room, leaving just Kawalsky. And his eyes flashed.

TBC...

A/N: Hey guys, hoped you liked it, I know it was long, they're not all going to all be that long, I just wanted to use the pilot as a format for the begininng, I'll try to update soon. Enjoy, and I'm sorry about the goofs in the first part, I hope this one was better. Next time we'll see more of the Daniel/Sha're relationship and the Jack/Sam relationship. How will it work out with them working together? We'll have to wait and see. So, I want your opinions: I want each reviewer to name two episodes from season one that you would want to be an episode in our altered Stargate Universe. I have some that I would like to do, but your opinion is very improtant to me. And now, I'm off to do all that awful work that needs to be done when your in college!


	4. The Enemy Within

A/N: Hey, welcome back to the Altered Stargate universe. This episode is my version of the Enemy Within, but we're also going to explore our two lovely couples! Enjoy!

Altered Stargate Universe

A Night Out- Between The Children of the Gods and The Enemy Within

It had been two weeks since they had returned from Chulak. They were all morning Skaara, especially Sha're, Daniel, and Jack. Daniel had gotten a two bedroom apartment off the base. The doctor had said after a few days that Sha're and the baby were doing fine, but recommended that they see an OBGYN. So, with the help of the General's military connections, they got false papers that said that Sha're was from Egypt. The cover story was that Daniel had been on a dig there a year ago, and they met, but they moved back stateside.

Jack and Sam had started a new period in their life. They treated each other like co-workers at work. Sam called her boyfriend Sir, and Jack called Sam Carter or Captain. But while they were at home, they could touch and kiss and be the happy couple. They even did the couples dating thing. On the first night that Sha're was allowed out of the infermory, Jack and Sam took Sha're and Daniel out to eat. They pulled into the parking lot of O'Malleys around 6:30 on Saturday, and It was packed.

"I told you we should have called ahead." Sam whispered in Jack's ear.

"I've got this, hey Danny boy." Jack said to Daniel in the back seat, "Play the 'my wife is pregnant' card." Sam gave her one of those looks, "What? He might as well use it while he's got it."

The two couples walked into the resteraunt, and a perky hostess bounced in front of them, "Welcome to O'Malleys, do you have a reservation?"

Daniel stepped forward, "No, but my wife is six months pregnant, and we would really appreciate a table as soon as possible."

The girl nodded, "I'll see what I can do."

Sha're looked at Daniel, "Dan-el? I am fine, why must you rush them?"

Sam smiled, "In this country some people tend to treat pregnant women like they will break at any moment, and Daniel was just playing on that to get us a table sooner."

The girl came back, "There will be a table ready in about ten minutes, but there is room at the Bar is you would like to sit down."

The four went to the bar. Jack and Sam ordered beers, Sam got a white wine, and, at Daniel's recommendation, Sha're ordered a caffeine free coke. "Why can I not drink one of those," Sha're said pointing at the wine.

Sam explained, "It's alcoholic, and can have some bad effects on the baby."

"Oh, all right."

"But don't worry, After you have the baby, I promise we'll have a girl's night out, and I'll introduce you to all the great drinks that this country has to offer."

The two girls giggled, meanwhile Daniel and Jack watched their women talk. "So, Daniel do you need help finding a place?"

"Well, I found a reasonably priced two bedroom apartment. I figure that we'll only be here a year and won't need more than that. It's in a good neighborhood. I may need some help getting settled in though, I don't really have that much, I mean, the General got me an advance on my paycheck, including what I earned while in the mountain last year, that should get us furnature. Life is so much more complicated here than with Sha're's family. Here I have to deal with paying the bills, food, furnature, cloths, and once the baby comes..."

Jack nodded, "I know. I can give you one tip with the baby stuff. Throw a huge baby shower, invite all the married officers on base and their spouses, that way, you get most of your stuff you need for the baby are gifts."

Just then the Hostess called out the name they'd given them. They enjoyed their meal, Sha're was introduced to Shrimp Scampi for the first time. "The food here is very impressive. The variety and the tastes are amazing. Sam, you must show me how to cook this."

Jack chucled, "I wouldn't go to Sam for cooking tips."

"Jack!" Sam said, punching Jack in the shoulder, "My cooking isn't that bad!"

"Just promise me that you won't cook for any alien representatives that come through the gate, unless we _want_ to scare them off." Sha're looked scared. They looked like they were really going to fight, and she started it. But then the couple started laughing, and they kissed.

Sam saw the confused look on Sha're and assured her, "Jack likes to tease me about my cooking. I'm not a bad cook for lack of tallent, I just don't do it very often, although if you give me a crock pot, I'm all set."

_Monday Morning, Briefing Room. _(The Enemy Within)

General Hammond was pointing at the two planets. "Gentlemen, these planets designated P3A-575 and P3A-577 have been submitted by Captain Carter's team as possible destinations for your mission. SG units 1 and 2 will operate concurrently."

Jack stepped forward, "You know, I'm kind of partial to P3A-575 if you don't mind taking P3A-577."

"No I'll take 577." Kawalsky assured him.

"I'm not married to it."

Kawalsky laughed, "You said the M word in front of..." He stopped when He saw Hammond glaring at him.

"How about you go where I tell you. As far as I'm concerned..." He was interupted by the alarm and Walter's voice saying that there was an inbound traveller.

"Damn those Goa'uld's are persistent." Kawalsky said, kind of admiring it.

Jack looked proud, "I think we pissed them off." Walter closed the iris, and Hammond send in the deffence teams, just like they had done too many times to count in the last two weeks.

"We're not going anywhere as long as the Goa'uld keep up these attacks." Kawalsky sighed.

Daniel ran in, "They can't keep this up forever. Can they?"

"Once they realise our Gate's inpenetrable they should just give up." Sam said with absolute certainty.

Kawalsky sighed, bored, "Part of me just wants to let them through. Give them the fight they're looking for."

Jack looked at Sam, "I can think of _better_ things I could be doing right now."

Kawalsky rolled his eyes, "Off course, I take you out one night, and now your the one constantly getting some, and I'm... well not."

"I'm standing right here, you know that right." Sam said, exasperated, "Men!"

The gate deactivated, but then Kawalsky seemed off, "Kawalsky," Jack asked, "What's the matter?"

"Headache. Took a fistful of aspirin. But nothing helps." With a sigh Jack ordered Kawalsky to the infermory. Jack, Sam, and Daniel watched as the gate activated again.

"Here we go again," Hammond sighed.

Daniel looked at Sam, "So this iris is gonna hold right?"

"Pure titanium. Less than three micrometers from the eventhorizon. It won't even allow matter to fully re-integrate." She said, almost trying to assure herself.

Jack leaned in, "So this iris is gonna hold, right?"

"If it doesn't, the failsafe device will detonate, this whole mountain will vaporise and there'll be nothing to worry about."

"Good," Jack said sarcastically, "I feel much better."

_Hammond's office _

"What's the bad news General?"

"Not much for small talk are you Colonel?"

"How was your weekend? Get any fishing in?"

Hammond sighed, "I'm rejecting your request to have Teal'c join SG-1. Wasn't my choice. A Colonel Kennedy is en route from the Pentagon right now. He has two orders while down here. One, aske your friend some questions."

"And the second?"

"Watch you and Captain Carter, and make sure that neither don't need to be reasigned because you can't work professionally."

"We can work professionally!" Jack cried.

Hammond sighed, "Jack, you were found in the supply closet on level 23, kissing."

"We were on our lunch breaks."

"Look Colonel, I respect the work you've done while in uniform, but Captain Carter, let's just say she's more than another officer to me, and if there's a choice of her carrear or yours, I'm going to choose hers."

"Me too." Jack said with all seriousness in the world.

"Just try not to screw up while he's here. For all our sakes."

"So, what kind of questions will he be asking Teal'c?"

"What we're up against. Troop strength, technology, weaponry."

"I'd like to know the answers to those questions too, sir. But after they're done asking them..."

"There'll be more questions. Possible tests. After all he's carrying the larval form of a hostile, a very formitable enemy, inside his body."

"What kind of tests are we talking about?"

"Maybe you haven't noticed Colonel. But he's the first alien species we've actually run into. You don't think that qualifies your friend as a subject of scientific interest?"

"Subject?"

"He is what he is Colonel."

"With all due respect Sir, I don't think he saved the lives of the team, including the woman I love, or came over to our side so he could become a damn guinea pig for US military intelligence."

"Back up Colonel. He switched sides once. Are you 100 positive he won't switch back?"

"Yes sir."

"Well you're alone in that assertion. Colonel Kennedy arrives within the hour. I promise Teal'c will be treated with dignity and respect for as long as he remains a guest of this facility. Beyond that, I can't promise a damn thing. Dismissed Colonel"

Jack left and went to talk to Teal'c, "Hey, am I interupting anything?"

"Yes."

"Why don't I come back?"

"The people from Chulak?"

"We sent the last of them through the Gate just before the Goa'uld started knocking at the door."

"Good."

"Thanks to you. So how long do you think they'll keep it up?"

"One, perhaps two more attempts. They will believe their weapons have destroyed you. They will not send warriors through for some time to make sure of your destruction."

"Well they'll be in for a surprise, huh?"

"Your iris will be closed. They will be crushed."

"Surprise."

"Am I a prisoner?" Teal'c asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah." Jack sighed. He didn't want to have to go into all this.

"I understand."

"We're not exactly living up to your expectations of us, are we? You see, Teal'c, we've been living alone in our little corner of the galaxy for awhile and I think the people I work for, just need to get to know you a little better. I mean your knowledge of the Goa'uld alone make them a little curious."

"I will give that knowledge freely."

"Yeah, I know you will and we'll put it to good use."

"I will pledge my allegiance to this world."

"I 'm not sure that's ever going to be enough for them to trust you. To be honest with you, I think they're scared of you."

"I understand." While Jack and Teal'c continued to talk, Kawalsky was in the infermory.

"And these headaches Major, they started when you came back from your last mission?" The doctor on call in the infermory asked.

"Yeah and they've been getting worse." The doctor poked and prodded, more than he would have locked, and when he asked if anybody else on his team experinced it, he sighed, "Look Doc, just give me a horse pill for the pain, or something. It's a damn headache."

"What's this?" The doctor asked, "You didn't notice this?" just then Kawalsky's eyes glowed, and as the Goa'uld took control, and he killed the docor, and headed towards the gate.

Meanwhile in the briefing room, Daniel and Sam were going over the dial home device, Sam noticed it looks like a telephone, when Daniel saw Kawalsky in the gate room.

Without hessitation Sam went on the intercom, "Colonel O'Neill and General Hammond to the embarkation room, now!"

Jack, Hammond, Sam and Daniel neared Kawalsky near the gate, when Kawalky asked what he was doing there, and collapsed, not remembering a thing. Kawalsky had blacked out, so the other doctor ordered a MRI. "Take care of him, Doc. We need him."

A minute later, Sam had gone to meet Jack, and he pulled her into a curtaned off area, intending to kiss her before they'd be watched over with a microscope, when he saw... "Dr. Nimziki!" Sam yelled, Jack ordered a med team, but Sam sighed, "It's too late Jack, He's dead, his neck is broken."

"Who could have done this? Who was the last person in here?"

Sam stood up, "There's only one way to find out." With that, she led him to the survelience booth, and rewound the tapes when, "Oh, my god!" She gasped. The two gasped as they saw Kawalsky, on the screen, his eyes glowing in the freeze frame.

Jack looked at Sam, "Teal'c." Jack said, running to find a way to save a good man, Sam running by his side.

_Briefing Room_

General Hammond was sitting with Teal'c and Colonel Kennedy, who had just arrived moments before. "Welcome Teal'c. This is Colonel Kennedy."

Kennedy looked like he was a child at christmas. "I'm extroardinarily pleased to meet you, sir."

Kennedy started to ask him all kinds of questions about the technology, and the power sources, but allas, Teal'c didn't have any knowledge of ny of this. But then Jack and Sam ran in, "Teal'c, do you know how to take a symbiote without killing the host?"

Hammond stood up, "Perhaps now is not the time Colonel?"

"It's Major Kawalsky, he's been taken over by a Goa'uld."

Hammond looked from the Colonel to the Captain, "It's true sir." Sam said, "We found the doctor's body in the infermory, and so I checked the secerity cameras, and Kawalsky did it, but then we saw his eyes glowed like Apohis!"

"Where is he now?" General Hammond asked.

"Getting an MRI."

Teal'c stood up, "You must not arrouse it to your suspisions, then it will attack, defend itself." Hammond nodded, "Colonel, I want you and Captain Carter to go and check on Kawalsky while we continue this interview, if anything happens, allert me."

"Yes sir."

Kennedy nodded, "Well then, on with the interview."

_Infirmary_

"All right. Major Kawalsky? We're all done here." He said, but having seen the Goa'uld wrapped around his spinal cord, "But I'm taking you off active duty as of now. Major?" He asked, sensing something wrong.

Kawalsky's eye's glowed, and the Doctor pressed the alarm button, but before Kawasky could get to the doctor, the door slammed open, as Jack shot his friend with a trank dart. "Thank's for the tip, Sam."

"Your welcome," She said looking from the man crumpled on the floor, to the doctor, "You okay."

"Yeah, what happened?"

_30 minutes Later_

Kawalsky woke up, and found himself strapped to the bed. "What's going on?" He yelled.

Jack walked up, "You tell us."

"I don't have a clue, Colonel. One minute I was being examined by the doctor, and the next I'm strapped to the bed."

Jack sighed, "The parasite's wrapped around your spine. It's a Goa'uld. Probably an infant.

Sam was beside him, "They think that the reason it hasn't been able to take you over completely is it's not mature yet."

"It's what's causing your blackouts."

Kawalsky cried, "What are you saying? I got one of those parasites in me? Well how in the hell does that happen, take it out!"

Jack sat down in a chair next to the bed. "We were kind of hoping you could tell us. You didn't feel it happening?"

"No."

Sam looked up at him, "When was the first time you blacked out?"

"When we came back through from Chulak. I was helping that kid, Casey. I thought it was the Stargate. I thought I wrenched my neck. Jack, Sam, you gotta help me. Get this thing out!"

Jack smiled, trying to assure him, "That's the plan."

General Hammond called in all the best sergions into the mountain, and after hours of toiling, they were still working. During the operation, Sam was sitting with Jack, and she heard Jack whisper, "If this works there's still help for Skaara." Then Kawalsky started having a seizure.

"Hold him Still!" Warner yelled.

"What's happening?" Hammond asked.

"I don't know sir, I don't think it was anything I did. I'd like to proceed." He said, as Kawalsky had stopped seizing.

"How much longer?"

"Almost there." Within minutes a long snake thing had been extracted.

_An hour later_

Jack watched as Kawalsky opened his eyes, "That's right Dorothy. It was all a dream."

Dr. Warner shook his head, and went on with the exam, "Can you move your fingers. Toes." When Kawalsky nodded, "Congratulations Major, you've already exceeded my wildest expectations."

_Meanwhile, in Hammond's Office_

"I heard the operation was a complete success, sir. Congratulations. And I have my order to return to Lagley." Col. Kennedy said.

Hammond nodded, not really bothering to look at him, "Don't let the door hit your ass on the way out."

"With Teal'c, sir, I have his travel orders as well."

"You do realize without his co operation in finding an anaesthetic, this operation might have been a failure? I think we owe him something for that."

"Unfortunately, Teal'c is now carrying the only living Goa'uld available for study and we do need to study it, sir, make no mistake on that. These aliens are possibly the greatest threat this country has ever known."

"I'm well aware of the threat, Colonel. This facility is the front line. It's the reason this command exists. We just go about things differently around here." 

"I see, well, I'll make the transport arrangements in the morning."

"You do that."

_Infirmary_

Jack, Daniel, and Sam were in there with Kawalsky, Daniel was talking about how fascinating the Gua'uld symbiote was. Teal'c entered, and Kawalsky said, "Hey, come on over here. Let me shake hands with the man who helped save my life. I'd like a minute alone with my friend. I'll make it an order, does that make you feel better?" Kawalsky's eyes glowed, and he lunged and grabbed Teal'cs throat, "Jafaa! What they removed was merely a dead husk. I had already become one with the host. I give you this chance: Serve me and you may live." "I will not." Teal'c insists. "Then Die" Kawalsky yelled, and ran for the gate after choking Teal'c. _Later That Night_ SG-1 had returned from their mission, but what Jack couldn't get out of his head was Kawalsky. He was now home, sitting on the couch with Sam beside him. "Do you want to talk about it." Jack shook his head, "He died on the table, I'm not broding about having to kill that thing. It's just, if anything were to happen to you, I don't know what I'd do." Sam nodded, "I know. I'm not going anywhere. You have me." She leaned over, kissing him, laying on top of him. "And I'm not going anywhere." TBC... A/N: Hey, what'd you think? Review, and I want more opinions on good episodes to do an AU of! 


	5. Emancipation

AU Stargate SG-1

Emancipation

They were on their first missionnn as a team, SG-1. Sam looked at the three men around her. First their was Jack, who she loved more than anything, especially when that light in his eye turned on when he looked at her. Most men, even men in the military would be afraid of her. Thinking her less of a woman just because she was an Air Force Officer, but that was not the case with Jack. In the weeks since they'd started working together, they had come closer. Especially now that they could talk to each other so openly about work, while before, they both had to be tight lipped about certain aspects of their past.

There was Daniel, who was obviously a friend of Jack's, and while at first she hadn't seen how they could be friends, she had seen the bond between them. And she had seen him with Sha're. Granted he was slightly overprotective (putting it mildly). She and Jack had had them over a few times, and they had helped them move into their new apartment, and she remembered that Sha're had picked up a huge box of Daniel's things, and Daniel had run up to grab it from her, but she iinsisted on doing it herself. Insisting that she was, "capable of taking care of her husband while with child."

And then there was Teal'c, who she knew to be quiet unless you asked him a direct question. Even then he chose the least words possible. But Jack trusted him, and that was all they needed to know.

Sam turned to Daniel, who was walking on her right, "So, how is Sha're adjusting?"

"She's doing great. She loves our little kitchen, says the height of the stove does wonders for her back. She's taking an English as a second language class, and I'm helping her.We had our first apointment with our new OBGYN, Sha're insisted on a woman, on Abados only woman assist in childbirth. We got our first sonogram."

"Do you know if it's a boy or girl?" Jack asked.

"It's a girl. Sha're loved the fact that we could know the sex of the baby, she discovered the internet and has gone to all these sites about decorating the baby's room."

"She's really getting into it." Sam noticed.

Daniel nodded, "She's insisted that while she's here, she will act like a woman of the Tauri."

"Have you called your parents about the baby?" Sam asked, "What?" Daniel had gone all silent and misty eyed.

"My parents died when I was five, my only family is my grandfather, he's in a psysce Ward."

"Oh!" Sam said, "I'm sorry, I didn't know!" She was about to change the subject when they saw a boy running from a bunch of dogs. Sam racted first, shooting her p-90 in the air, scarring the dogs away. The boy had collapsed on the ground, breathing heavilly. Sam crouched down beside him. "Are you alright?" Sam asked.

"You are a woman!" He yelled, sheilding his eyes.

"Perseptive little..." Jack said, being shut up by a look from Sam, "What! I happen to like that about you!" Jack said, looking at Sam, he definitly liked her being a woman!

Just then men on horseback appeared arround them, pointing their weapons at the team. SG-1 pointed their P-90's back. "What types of weapons are these." The old man on horseback asked.

Sam answered, "They shoot bullets out of them like your bows shoot arrows."

The man was upset, "The woman spoke, she dies!"

"This woman has a name!" Sam yelled, "Who do you think you are?"

The old man was about to yell again when the boy interupted, "The woman saved my life, so she cannot be killed."

Jack was tired of it all "All right, that's enough, no one is killing anyone."

The man nodded, "She saved my son, she will live, but she will have to change out of men's clothing, to ensure her safety. Are you from beyond the great sea?"

Daniel nodded, "Yeah, we're from far away. In our land women are not property. They are equal to men and are able to choose any profession they want."

"We will go back to the village now." When they reached the village, the old man's wife took Sam into a tent.

Sam walked out of the tent. Not only was she made to change her clothes because she was a woman, but she looked totally rediculous. She looked at Jack, and to his credit he looked like he was working very hard at holding back his giggles. Daniel was the one to try and make her feel better, "Archeologists often don the native dress to get a feel of life the place that they're studying."

Sam glared at him, "I'm not an archeologist, I'm a Physisist, and if any archeologist had to wear this dress, I'll heat this headdress. And while you guys get to party I have to stay in this smelly tent all night. And don't say it's my protection. I can kick any of these guys everyday and twice on sunday!"

Jack gave her a hug, to relax her, "I'll stay with you if you want."

"No, that's all right, go talk, find some miracle drug while I rot in this tent."

Jack sighed, "Daniel tell him that I'll be a little late to the festivities."

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Spending time with my girlfriend."

"We can't _do_ anything. We're working!"

Jack sighed, "I know, I just thought that we could be alone together."

"You know what, go, just go, I'll be fine." She forced a smile.

"You promise."

"Yes I'll be fine. But next time I get to go out and party while you get stuck in a hold."

_9876543210_

That night Sam, who was sleeping, despite the stench, woke up to the cold feeling of steel on her nick, and she was dragged away.

_9876543210_

Jack had gone to check on Sam, he hated having the bad words between them. He opened the tent, to find it empty, "Sam?" He looked around, to find her missing. "Sam? Sam!" He panicked. Sam wouldn't just take off, something must of happened. "Daniel, Teal'c!"

The old man came out of his tent, allarmed by Jack screeming, when Jack grabbed, and from pure frustration, shook him for all that he was worth, "Where'd you put Sam!"

15 minutes later, with all being explained, Jack, Daniel, Teal'c, and the old man went after his son, tracking the two hourses that the boy had taken.

9876543210

Sam was still trying to get through to the boy, "You can't just kidnapp me, I am my own person, I don't belong to anyone. What do you expect to accomplish by taking me in the middle of the night."

"I intend to trade you. Women are not allowed to talk, and he is not as forgiving as my father, so I suggest that you stay quiet."

They reached the camp, and Sam looked up and saw a tall man, who looked to be around fourty years old. "Interesting, the son of my enemy has come to make a trade with me. What do you want for her. Gold, hourses?"

"I want your daughter."

The man laughed, "No deal. She is to marry the leader of another tribe giving me a total of 23 tribes that I'm aligned with, yours is not one of them. You expect to get my daughter, for this? I'll give you 400 gold pieces, that's more than you'll get anywhere else, and leave before I have you killed.

Meanwhile, Jack was going as fast as humanly possible. "So, are you saying that this guy, he's powerful?"

"Yes, he has ties with 22 clans."

"Well, let's see how he likes it when he messes with what is not his."

Sam was in the tent with the man who had just bought her, "You can't do this. I have rights, you cannot just buy another human being." At that the man hit her with the back of his hand.

"Woman do not speak unless spoken to."

"Fuck you, I have done what I wanted, how I wanted my entire life. I can vote, I am a soldier, and a scholar, I do the work of men. You expect me to cook for you, be the subservant wife. Not bloody likely." The man grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"Why do you insist on agrivating me so. The ways are to protect our women."

"You call this protection! Next you're going to try genitalia mutilation. How would you like it if I cut off your balls! My boyfriend will come, and when he does, I am going to make you wish you were already dead." With that she spit on him. In retaliation of that, but more because of the words that she had said to him, he did more than slap Sam, Sam went down because of a full blown, causing Sam's inner gums to bleed. Sam spit out the blood and stood up.

When Sam didn't say anything else, the other women rushed in and took her away, obviously to keep her from saying anything else. He was just lucky that her hands were tied. She would have kicked him in the balls if it weren't for this horrid skirt.

Sam had been forced to cook, it was his lose. She burned any food she touched. After a minute, she was put to hanging up clean laundry when it was evident that cooking was not her skill. She was working with the girl, when the boy ran up, and told her that he would meet him where the wind blowed or something to that effect.

An hour later Sam was trying to do work, but she had this song stuck in her head, she didn't even know where it came from, she had gone to see Rent with Jack last week, and the song La Vi Boem was stuck in her head. She had to stop herself from singing out loud. It was funny. Here she was a prisoner on another planet, but she realized how much she envied those characters, just finding love and being with friends and doing their art work. It was so much easier than what she had to deal with. Regulations, Air Force.

And just then she saw Jack arrive. Her heart skipped a beat. It had been the most horrid day of her life. God she hoped that Jack didn't kill him. She wanted the pleasure for herself. It was at that moment that Sam saw an oportunity. She set the sheet on fire that had been hung up to shield them from sight, and the girl was able to run to be with her love.

Jack had rushed in when he found out what this horrid man did the first night he had a new wife, he raped her. He barged in, and wanted to just take Sam home, but had been told to do so would be an act of war, and would cause innocent deaths. So he played nice while Daniel played the negotiator.

"Why do you want this one? I have others, younger, who will be able to bear many sons."

Jack had to literally hold himself from not jumping on him. Daniel silently told him not to, "She is very powerful where we come from. A chief. A very powerful leader, our people."

"Not to mention, I am going to ask her to marry me!"

Daniel forgot what he was doing for a minute, "Really, congratulations."

"Yes," Jack said, "You know what screw this," and with that he shot his gun at a urn on the ground. The next thing they knew, he had Sam in front of him on a horse, and they were riding off into the sunset.

Sam had changed back into her uniform, thankful for the pants, boots, and gun. Sam and Jack slipped behind a tree, trying to be discrete. "My hero." Sam whispered as Jack kissed her. But their perfect moment was interupted by the boy who jumped out of the bushes. "What are you doing here!" Sam almost growled at him, "Haven't you done enough damage!"

The boy was breathing heavily. "They took her. They're going to kill her for defying her father. They're gonna kill her, you must help us."

Sam looked at Jack, "My god. We have to help her!"

"What we have to do is go home. Mission's over."

"But she's only 16, she's just a kid. And she's in this mess because I tried to help her escape. Plus I would love a shot at that guy."

"Sam, we just got you out of there, and you want to go back in."

"Jack, you have to stop treating me like your girlfriend while we're on missions and start treating me like your 2IC! I am a soldier, and I can take care of myself."

"That doesn't mean that I can just let you walk into a potentially dangerous situation."

"We're talking about the life or a 16 year old girl."

"Fine, but we're going in fully armed."

After discussing it with the boy's father they came up with a way. According to old law, one chief could challenge another chief without risking full on war. So when they walked back into the camp, it was to see the girl tied up, and grown men readying to throw stones at her. "Do Not!"Mughal, the old man, yelled.

All of the people turned to look at the group that had just arrived, and the tribe leader walked up, anger aparent in his face, "You have no say here, Shavadai!"

The old man, who was walking with the help of a staff, stood tall, "Stoning may be challenged. By another chieftain."

"There is no such law."

"There is. In the song of Arkan-tyr, the spirits will strengthen the hand of the just."

The young chief laughed, "I will not fight a cripple."

"You must."

"You insult my honor by inplying that I would engage in such a slaughter. You will lose and my daughter will still die. So unless there is another chieftain who will challenge my decision."

Then Sam stepped forward, "I challenge it."

The young chief scoffed at Sam, "You? You plague me!"

Sam walked up to him, "Then fight, here's your chance to shut me up once and for all."

That had been enough for the chief. Without another word he drew out a large knife, while Sam took out the knife in her vest, which was consiterably smaller than his. "You don't have to do this." Jack whispered to her.

Sam looked at him, "Yes I do, and don't you worry. I can take care of myself. Thank You." She smiled at him to reasure him, and then turned back to her oponent. They circled each other, but finally he made the first move, and after a horendous fight, Sam had him on the ground with her knife to his throught, and his on the other side of the clearing. "The girl?" She said.

"She goes free."

"And the Shavadai?"

He sighed under her knife, "By law, there can be no war between us."

"And me?" When he hesitated she pushed her knife harder against his neck, "And ME!"

"You have won. You are also free to go." Satisfied Sam pushed him down, and she turned to leave, not giving him another thought.

The four members of SG-1 hurried back to the gate, Sam was talking about the plant they found, "So you think this new anesthesia will be a new miracle drug on Earth?"

Daniel sighed, "Well if it is, I bet somebody else will get the credit. We can never say where it came from."

"Damn." Jack said, "I'm going to have to cancle that Oprah interview."

Sam and Daniel smiled at Jack's humor. Teal'c however was confused, "What is an Oprah?"

_Later That Night_

Jack and Sam returned to their home together, and ate a simple dinner. They were about ready to go to bed when Jack's doorbell rang. Curious, Sam went and anwered the door. It was Daniel, holding what looked like a cat carrier. "What is it Daniel?" Sam asked. Daniel didn't look too good. His eyes and nose were red, and just when she asked, he sneazed. And again, and again. Sam grabbed the cat carrier.

Jack came up to the door to see Sam setting the carrier on the floor and opening it, taking out an orange kitten, and Daniel at the door. "Daniel?" Jack asked.

Daniel sighed, and took out a hankerchiff, and after blowing his nose, and being ushered inside the living room, Daniel started the story. "Sha're was at her english class today. You know how she's been walking there every day, the doctor says the walks are good for her. Anyway, on her way home, someone had left a box full of kittens that said free on it. She saw a bunch of people each grabbing a kitten, so she did as well and she took it home."

"And didn't know you were alergic." Sam finished nodding.

Jack sighed, "You've been married over a year, how could she not know?"

"It's not like there's any cats on Abados. It just never came up. Would you mind, I know that you guys aren't home alote, but Sha're made me promise to give it a good home."

Jack looked over at Sam who was cuddling and kissing it, "I don't think that'll be a problem. So Sam, what shall we name our little devil?"

Sam smiled, a light going on in her head, "Shrodinger."

Jack stared at her, "That's what your going to name our new baby?"

Sam explained, "There was a Physisist named Erwin Shrodinger, you know 'Shrodinger's Cat?" At empty stairs she continued, "He had a theoretical experiment. Put a cat in a box, add a can of poison gas, activated by the decay of radioactive atom, and close the box. He never actually tried it, but his theory was that is you would do it the cat would be both dead and alive at the same time."

Jack and Daniel staired at Sam, "Um, Sam, honey, could you possibly come up with a different name?"

"Romeo?"

TBC...

A/N: Sorry this took so long, this chapter took me so long, it was kicking my ass, and I apoligise for any ranting I did during this chapter. I'm a woman's studies major, and in my history class this week we were studying the Suffrage movement. Hope you enjoyed it, and the end was a reference to the episode Enigma. (and I'm also taking a shakespeare class.) Please Review (just nothing too fire and brimstone, if you don't mind)


	6. The Broca Divide

Altered Stargate SG-1

The Broca Divide

Jack was so nervous. He had been planning on waiting a little longer, but after the investigation and then Sam getting kidnapped on that last planet, P3X- whatever, Jack knew that they shouldn't wait for their life to begin. So he had taken Sam out to this fancy restaurant.

Sam looked amazed when they had walked into this Italian restaurant. White twinkling lights were all over, giving this place the feel of heaven. "Wow, Jack, you shouldn't have."

"I know you don't expect me to do anything special. That with our line of work a night at home is special, but I wanted to treat my girl."

"Well, it's lovely." Sam said turning around and kissing Jack before they sat down at the semi-private booth.

"You're lovely." Jack said. His hand was in his pocket fiddling with the velvet box that held the simple but beautiful engagement ring. "I planned on doing this later, but if I wait, I might chicken out, so…" Sam watched in awe as Jack stood up and went on one knee in front of her. "Sam, you met me during a very bad time in my life. You know about my lost child and how it and my military career ruined my last marriage. But I look at you and I see that life is worth living again. That is why I want to spend the rest of my life with you…" Sam watched in awe as Jack took out a box from his pocket and opened it to reveal a small beautiful diamond in a platinum setting, "Will you marry me?"

"Yes." The rest of a night was a blur as they ate dinner and returned home to their house and Jack showed Sam just how much he loved her and vice versa.

_SGC 0750_

The newly engaged couple arrived at the SGC after the early morning love session. They would have loved to make out in the car, but that morning they had picked up Daniel. Last week the doctor said that because Sha're was 8 and half months along and the weather was getting cooler, she shouldn't walk to her English class. So, as Daniel and Jack had taught Sha're how to drive and arranged for her to get a driver's licence, and Sha're was driving to her class and she said that she would do the weekly grocery shopping instead of waiting for Daniel to be home to do it. "I refuse to be a useless wife." Sha're had told Daniel when Sam and Jack had come over the other night.

They had to go into the office a little early that morning to speak to General Hammond. When they returned home the night before there was a message saying that Colonel Kennedy had returned with his report and the dicision that the big wigs had made concerning his relationship with Carter, soon to be O'Neill.

"Good morning Colonel, Captain. Have a seat." Hammond said as they entered the office, "You've met Colonel Kennedy?"

Jack nodded, "Kennedy." While Sam looked a little uncomfortable, inconspicuously covering her left hand with the diamond ring.

"Colonel O'Neill, Captain Carter, I was sent here to assess how the two of you work together and to see if your relationship would effect your work. From what I've seen and your record over the last 2 ½ months on my recommendation they have decided to allow your relationship on a probationary period. Know that the only reason we are being lenient is because you are both instrumental to this facility's and possibly to our country's defense. Captain Carter, I'm sorry, if you haven't informed General Carter about your relationship, but he knows."

Jack looked, and saw her face pale. "Thanks for the warning."

Jack stared at Sam, "General Carter, General Jacob Carter, is your father?"

Sam smiled, "Surprise."

After Kennedy left, General Hammond looked up, smiling, well kids, we can deal with this later, we have a mission briefing.

"Yes sir." The two said. And then Carter turned back, "Oh, and I wanted to tell you that Jack proposed last night. We'll make it work. Oh, and if my dad shows up… fair warning, you may have to hide under your desk."

"I think I can handle Jacob, but you might have to hide Jack under his desk. Nobody would ever think that he'd be in his office doing paperwork."

"Hey!" Jack said smiling at the banter, "I'm in the room!"

The three joined Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, and SG-2 in the briefing room. General Hammond showed them the gate coordinates that they were going based on the glyphs that the refugees that they had saved from Chulak months before. "Let me guess… that's where we're going."

"Very good, Colonel."

"Thank you sir, I pride myself on my deductive reasoning skills." He smiled as Sam next to him snorted. "What?"

Hammond continued, "In one hour, you will go through the Gate to the planet represented by these symbols. It has been designated P3X-797.

Johnson, the lieutenant sitting next to Makepeace, is reading the report, but can't help but glance up at Teal'c, eying the Jaffa warily. Teal'c notices the distrustful look and returns Johnson's gaze calmly. The Marine looks back down at the report again.

Daniel leaned forward, "Couldn't we call this planet something that's a little easier to remember?"

Carter responded, "Uh, it's based on a binary code the computer uses for extrapolation."

"Which makes it much easier to remember." O'Neill retorted.

Carter gave him an amused smile.

Hammond sighed, they were like children! "We sent an M.A.L.P. probe through thirty minutes ago. Atmosphere is breathable, no detectable radiation, temperature approximately 40 degrees Fahrenheit."

O'Neill, covering a yawn, "Can we see the video playback, sir?"

The General hesitates for a moment before moving to stand behind his chair. "There is no playback."

"Why no playback?"

" It appears to be very dark where the Gate resides on this planet."

Carter leaned forward, "The MALP probe has lights on it, doesn't it?"

"We think they were... broken during transport through the Gate." Hammond answered.

Daniel leaned back into his chair, thinking of his wife and unborn daughter, "This is crazy! We don't know what could be there waiting for us when we come through."

Makepeace, the marine who had been looking at Carter and O'Neill suspiciously, having heard rumors of their relationship, "Don't you worry, boys. That's why the SG-3 Marines are coming with. You can count on us to watch your backsides."

Daniel looked at Makepeace, "Actually, it's more my _front_ side I was worried about."

Down in the gate room, the two teams, SG-1 and SG-3 were waiting as the Stargate engaged. Once active, and Hammond gave them the go, Carter moved forward toward the gate only to have Makepeace cut her off. "Okay, we'll take point! Not all of us had to sleep with our CO to get onto an off world team."

O'Neill stepped forward holding back how much he wanted to punch this cocky son of a bitch, instead he stepped between them, "_Major_, you just watch our lovely backsides remember, before I put you up on charges."

"Have it your way, flyboy." As he watched the Air Force team consisting of an archeologist, an alien he didn't fully trust, and two officers who were openly disregarding fraternization regulations and getting away with it as far up as the president. _Something HAS to be done!_ He thought to himself before he stepped through the gate.

_Dark side of P3X-797_

They had not been out of the gate in the dense dark forest when out of nowhere unknown forces landed right on top of them attacking like madmen. Jack felt someone near him and then _it_ whatever it was, was on top of him, he heard Daniel yelp and then Carter fighting off from what he could see two attackers, "Sam!" and then a burst of light as Teal'c shot his staff weapon, scaring them off. "Sam, you okay."

She didn't get a chance to respond as the Marines showed up and started firing at the strange humanoid creatures who quickly turned tailed and run, "I'm real glad it was you who took point." Makepeace said, cockily.

"We're fine, thanks." Jack said sarcastically. "Sam, you okay? Daniel? Teal'c?"

"We're fine, _Sir_." Sam said, to remind Jack who was with them on the mission and they had to try to remain professional."

"Good to know, _Carter_."

"What were those things?" Daniel asked, "And why do people always jump me every time I step through that thing? If I'm not careful Sha're will ban me from gate travel."

"We wouldn't want that now would we."

Sam looked down at one of the fallen creatures that attacked them and saw, a man. "He looks human, but he's not completely… like, Daniel?"

"What are they?"

"Larger brow," Daniel said, "would suggest Homo erectus. Stone age man."

They walked down the path towards a camp fire, where others like the man they saw by the gate, and… "One doesn't belong." Jack said, looking down at a young woman clinging to a tree, covered in dirt, who didn't look like the others. "Carter?"

"She looks more, human." Sam answered. And then was shocked as a caveman grabbed her by the arm, dragging her off oblivious to her screams. "Stop him!" As the cave man forced himself atop her.

Daniel didn't like it but answered, "That's how prehistoric males probably had sex, forcibly. The strongest male gets to mate…" His mind not really believing what he was seeing. He knew what they had to do, allow the culture to progress naturally not to interfear.

"I call it rape, I'm going to stop it."

"Carter," Jack said, stopping her, "Sam," he whispered, but she didn't need to fight to stop them, someone else beat her to it, as rocks were being thrown onto the camp, scaring the primitives away.

Sam glared at him, "We'll talk about this _later_." She said in a tone, that despite her trying to be professional, her fiancé taking a stance against her in something was new and upsetting with something so personal.

Jack sighed, and then looked towards the people who were now at the campsite, "Makepeace take your men to the right, and we'll go left."

Makepeace and the other marines, who he noticed, were a little more gung ho and trigger happy, surrounded the strange beings dressed all in white. "Don't move!"

Jack shouted, "Hold your fire," the same moment that Daniel yelled, "Lower your weapons!"

After all of the security checks and introductions, SG-1 and SG-3 followed the self proclaimed, "untouched."

"We are pleased the gods have deemed us worthy of a return visit." The women in the front said." Bowing.

"Gods?" Jack said looking at Daniel.

"Only Gods go through the gates, so we'll probably get this kind of treatment everywhere, hence my very pregnant wife back home."

"For crying out loud!" Jack said, as Carter smiled, holding back a giggle at Jack's unique form of diplomacy, "We're not Gods… Get up."

They followed the locals of this world into the 'land of the light.' They walked into a grand entry room with the head of a very large bull in the center of it all, "What do you think Jack, we should check out their decorator."

Daniel looked like it was Christmas morning, "It looks Minoan." Not saying anything else, leaving everyone else to wonder what he meant.

As they sat down, the man, Tuplo told them of the 'curse,' and that they had to wait and see if his daughter had been rescued in time. Under the table, Sam squeezed Jack's hand, reassuring, knowing that the memory of his dead son was still painful and this was a strong reminder.

But farther investigation revealed that the Gu'auld had not been here for a long time, it wasn't worth his time. "Let's gear up, We move out in fifteen minutes."

Daniel looked shocked, "But we just got here, we should stay and study the society, they obviously come from a Minoan culture from earth."

"That's not why we're hear Daniel."

"Jack, are you sure… I mean this could be a great scientific opportunity."

Jack looked at Sam, "Maybe another time. We have our orders, to find the Gua'uld, they're not here. So, we're going. This place doesn't have any strategic importance, anyway."

Sam looked a little shot down, "Yes, sir." Jack had never cut him out like that before.

_SGC_

After returning to earth and debreafing, Sam was in her office sulking. She didn't know why. There wasn't any technology on the planet, just some sociological studies that could be done. Not really her field. She knew what it was. The man that she was marrying was also her CO. Maybe she should transfer to another team if this was going to be so difficult… "Sam?"

She turned to find Jack standing in the doorway, "Hi."

"I'm sorry I snapped. I just… I lost Charlie because of my own stupidity, and then that _SNAKE_ takes Sca'ara because we were too busy looking in a cave instead of watching our strategic asses. And I can't help but cling to the notion that while I couldn't do anything for Charlie, I can save Sca'ara. Forgive me."

"I forgive you Jack, I just don't know If I can do this… be your subordinate at work and your equal everywhere else. As an officer it's my second nature to take commands… but I see you as my lover, best friend, fiancé, and it's hard to simply take orders from you when I disagree."

"Sam…" Jack answered coming towards her, "I'm sorry…"

They came into hug, but it became more as Sam reached up to kiss him. After a moment, Sam smiled, closing the door, as they succumb to the passion of the darkness…

An hour later, Jack lay on the floor, realizing what they had just done, in Sam's office, on a military base of all places, then he looked over to find something wasn't right… Sam was acting, like Johnson had in the debriefing… and the people on that planet… wild, primitive, almost foaming at the mouth. Not caring what anyone thought, Jack called for a medical team.

Partially dressed, Jack tried to hold down his beloved Sam, to keep her from hurting herself, or him for that matter, when Janet came in with two other medics, "Her too…" she said looking at the lack of clothing on the two of them, "I'm not even going to ask, yet."

Ten minutes later, Jack was walking with Frasier at all the men and women he knew succoming to whatever was causing this, taking away who they are, and Sam… the woman he was going to marry, was sitting in a cage and didn't know him or anyone else.

"I've never seen anything like this before… they're all acting like animals."

"And Sam… Carter has it?"

"The behavior fits, what were you doing?"

"I snapped at her on the planet, I went to apologize, and she… I should have known that something was wrong, she went from sad to… well, you know so quick, but it didn't occur to me."

"Well, you are engaged," at the look she got from Jack, "Sam and I are friends outside the base, we talk, that's a normal part of a relationship… off the record of course."

"off course," Jack said, and then saw Daniel walk up. "What'z ya got there?"

"Information on Australopithecus…" then saw the resulting scratches from Jack and Sam's interlude, "What happened to you, didn't know Sam liked it rough."

"It wasn't that…" Jack said, "It was at first, but then she started acting weird, she's got whatever Johnson's got."

"I'm sorry. I heard about that. I called Sha're and told her that no one's being let off the base until they get a handle on things."

"That's smart, don't want to bring any strange disease home with you."

"Yeah, I'm just worried, with her so close to term. She's only got about a month left. I'll probably stay on world in about two to three weeks until the baby comes."

"Good Idea."

"So where's Sam? I thought I'd go check up on her."

"Why?"

"What do you mean 'why?' Because I care about her."

"What does that mean?" Jack said, grabbing Daniel around the colar.

"I care about her, she's my friend," He said knowing something was wrong, "Why are you acting jealous of me, I've got Sha're at home, remember."

"She's not yours to care about, Samantha is mine! Stay away from her!"

Now Daniel knew something was wrong, "Let's go down to the infirmary, okay? Just let go of my…" and was stopped when O'Neill punched him in the face, making him fall back on a bunch of computer equipment, that probably cost more than his entire apartment building. "Security!" Before O'Neill, out of control, starts wailing on Daniel, before people grabbed him from behind dragging the now primitive version of O'Neill away from the bloodied Daniel Jackson.

Two hours later, Daniel Jackson and Teal'c stood at the Stargate ready to return to the planet, Janet having figured out that the so called curse was in fact a disease and that some of the 'untouched,' must have a natural immunity, and that they, Teal'c with his symbiot and Daniel with his anti-histamine allergy medication were immune.

As the gate spun and smoke emulated from it, Daniel couldn't think of the decision that Hammond had to make. He cut them off from the outside to keep the disease from spreading. And Daniel knew, that if they couldn't find a cure, he would never see his beautiful baby being born or the smile of the dark haired woman he loved so much. "Let's do this Teal'c, quickly."

"Indeed." Teal'c answered thinking about the people of this base, all those he owed a great debt to. Especially O'Neill who had to be sedated to keep from harming himself, and Carter, O'Neill's intended, in the infirmary because of a stab wound from her roommate, now that the infected numbered in most of the base personnel.

Janet paced as she waited for Teal'c and Daniel Jackson to return, when the Stargate became active, "It's SG-1's code."

Janet, being the highest ranking officer left, "Open the iris." She ran down, to meet Teal'c who had come through alone, "Where's Daniel?"

"I lost him in the forest. But I have the blood you requested." Not saying what he had to do to take it.

Janet, having figured out that a low histamine level was required to cure them of the disease, she administered it to Jack, who insisted that he be experimented on.

Teal'c heard a noice, as Jack banged on the door a while after having had the antidote, "Teal'c! Doc! Open the door! Teal'c!"

Teal'c got up and sled the panel aside to look into the cell. O'Neill, looking like his old self, stares back at him.

"Colonel O'Neill?"

O'Neill imitated Desi Arnaz, "Lucy, I'm ho-ome!"

"I am not Lucy."

" I know that. It's a reference to an old TV… Never mind. Open the door."

"I will summon the doctor."

" No, come on. I'm fine. I'm back to being myself. Just open up."

"I cannot be certain that you are back to being yourself. You referred to me as 'Lucy.'"

" Oh, for crying out loud, will you just open the door?"

Looking slightly skeptical, Teal'c obeyed, unlocking the cell door. O'Neill steps out, clearly in control of himself again. "This stuff works. Let's find Doc."

Jack sat by Sam's bed as he watched the drug take effect, and the woman he loves come back to him, "Jack?" Sam said, finally coming to, "What happened?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"We were arguing, and then we made up… everything else is fuzzy."

Jack smiled, "Well, I'm glad that the make up part was you. We were effected by the disease that had caused the 'touched' on that planet. We became primitive. But Janet found a cure…" He stopped, knowing something else, but didn't want to say it.

"What is it?"

"Daniel got lost on the dark side of the planet when he and Teal'c when to get some of their blood."

"But we're going to go find him, right?"

"Yes, unless you want to go face a crazy hormonal woman and tell her what happened to her husband."

"I'd rather face the crazy primitive people."

"Good choice."

Daniel woke up in the infermery looking at the most gorgeous face in the world, Sha're, and then he remembered, "What are you doing here? The disease…" he said, while trying to sit up.

"Do not worry my Dan'el, Your Dr. Frasier discovered a cure and all is well."

"And how is our baby doing?"

"Very active today. She kicked a lot."

"She?"

"I have a feeling."

"Well, all right then."

Elsewhere on the base, Jack and Sam were sitting in their quarters on the base, "How are you doing?" Jack asked Sam, "I heard about you getting stabbed."

"I'm fine. Janet said that there might not even be a scar. All my, um, parts, are fully operational."

"Good."

TBC…

A/N: Hey, I'm finally back… what do you think? Review please!


	7. The First Comandment

Altered Stargate SG-1

The First Commandment

It was just another normal day, that wouldn't last long, thought Jack. For the day before Sam had called her father, General Jacob Carter, telling him about their engagement. And now they were waiting at Peterson Air Force Base for General Carter to come see his daughter and new fiancé. "Sam, I got your back."

"My back, Jack? I'd be worried about yours if I were you," Sam said laughing.

"Very funny Sam." And just then the blue and the stars could be seen as General Carter came through the gates.

"Sam." Carter said sternly. "Are you going to introduce your friend."

Sam looked flustered. Jack had seen her face down a number of alien obstacles. But her father walks up to her and she turns back into a twelve year old. "Dad, this is Colonel Jack O'Neill; my Fiancé."

"Well, Air Force, I'm impressed. What do you do in Cheyenne Mountain?"

Jack sighed, "I'm sorry General but our work is classified."

"You work together? What about the fraternization regulations?"

Sam took her father's arm and led her away to the side, "Dad, I am happy, we are getting married."

"But your career…"

"My career is safe Dad, Jack would sacrifice his own career for mine, but it won't come to that. I work in Deep Space Telemetry, it's not like we're in the thick of it or anything."

"But Sam, what I don't get is why you are in that mountain when you could be joining the NASA Program. And what is a trained Black Ops doing working in a mountain in the middle of Colorado."

"Dad, there is more to our jobs than you could possibly know… I just want you to trust me, for once." Sam said through her teeth. "Now, we're going to go to lunch, you are going to be pleasant to Jack, and in two months you will come to the wedding, make nice with Mark and we will deal with our problems later, but do _not_ bring Jack into this."

Jack looked shocked, "Wow, you sounded just like your mother."

_The Next Day the SGC_

Hammond had called SG-1 in for a brief meeting, they were going to a planet where their SG team had radioed in but no one had come through. "Your mission is to go through the gate and figure out what happened and to bring our team home. The team was lead by Captain Jonas Hanson. Here are the personal files. Review them, and you go through the Stargate in under two hours. Dismissed."

As Hammond left the room, Jack saw the look on Sam's face, "What's that look for?"

"What look?"

"When Hammond said Captain Hanson's name, you had a look."

"Jack… Jonas and I knew each other in DC when I worked at the Pentagon. We were engaged."

"What happened?"

"I found a side of him that I didn't like."

"What did he do?"

"I… it's nothing."

"I can see that it's not nothing. What happened."

"He hit me." Sam said in a whisper, than held her head up high, "He only had the chance to do it once. I was out the door."

"That's my girl." Jack said in a smile.

Two hours later the team was stepping through the gate onto the planet. Sam couldn't breath for a moment through the humidity. There were lots of trees, but it still felt thick and dense from the heat. "No birds." Sam noticed.

And then, out from nowhere Lt. Conner came up, taking Daniel's gun and pointing it at Daniel and then Carter, and back to Daniel, O'Neill was scared, he'd never felt scared like this before, "Lt. Conner? What's going on. We got your signal six hours ago, no one came through, why?"

"Hanson."

Sam looked nervously at Jack, "Where is he? We have to talk and find out what happened."

"Don't" Connor cried

"Why?" Jack asked. Connor pointed down at the ground, to see chared bones and dog tags. "What happened."

"He's out of control."

"Captain Hanson?" Carter asked.

"maybe it was the sun, radiation." Conner suggested.

"What?" Daniel asked, looking about, "your saying the sun did this to Franks?"

"No sir, Captain Hanson did that to Francs."

"What?" Sam asked, he might have hit her once, which ended their relationship, but he couldn't have… "Why?"

"For trying to go back through the gate."

"We were trying to warn you, the people here think he's their god! But it's more than that, Hanson believes it too."

Jack turned to Sam, motioning her to the side, "Sam, take Conner through the Stargate, report to General Hammond about what's happening here."

"No. You are not doing this, using orders to protect me when you know that I have a way to get to Hanson."

"If he could hit you while he was sane, than what's he going to do minus a few faculties Sam? You know that we are either bringing him back to face a court-marshal, or not. You know what the 'not' means."

"I don't understand how this could have happened to Jonas, but if your going after him, than I am coming with you."

Conner heard their conversation, "You can't go after him. He has hundreds, thousands of people who believe that he is their god. They'll die for him, they'll kill for him."

"Not your problem, I need someone to report to the General, and that's you."

"No, sir." Conner answered.

Jack was getting frustrated, "No sir? Does it say Colonel anywhere on my uniform?"

After a long conversation, Jack gave in, "Fine, well, we're off to see the wizard."

Sam nodded, "Everyone make sure that they put on fresh sunblock every hour. The sun's radiation is so intense that we'll burn even in the poring rain."

"Thanks for the tip." Jack answered, and took a tube out of his vest pocket and started covering himself, and then helped Sam with the back of her neck, while she did his, "To OZ."

The next night, the group was awakened by a group, Hanson had sent them and the next thing they knew the people were gone and So was Conner. "They were probably instructed to just take Conner. Send us a message that Hanson's in Control."

"Sounds failure." Sam said gritting her teeth. "He likes control."

Daniel looked around at Jack who had decided to take the rear, "What did you see in him?"

"I don't know. I guess I've always had a soft spot for the lunatic fringe. He was… charming."

"Charming is good."

"I don't know, I should be more surprised by this than I am, but I'm not. He had this in him Daniel, too many ears of Black Ops."

"So what makes Jack different?"

"Jack let me see his dark side. I didn't have to force it out. I've seen his good and bad days over loosing Charlie. Jonas would have hid it all until it exploded."

"Look like it did." Daniel said, thinking of the Captain who was convinced that he was a god. Then he almost bumped into Teal'c as he stopped suddenly, "What?" Teal'c didn't have to answer as they all saw the people tied to poles, with Connor on the end.

"I'll be back in 30 minutes." Jack said, and left despite the three others arguing with him, "Sam, watch my back, I'll need your help to get in the door."

"Understood." Than taking the initiative, kissed Jack, "stay safe, Jack."

"Always do."

They had been waiting and watching for about twenty minutes, when Sam saw one of the currently crazy soon to be court marshaled officers beating to death one of the workers. She couldn't take it anymore, "I'm going down there." She said finally, "I'm not going to sit here while he beats that man to death."

And she left. "We should have stopped her." Daniel said.

Teal'c looked at Daniel, "We would have failed."

Ten minutes later, Jack got back just in time to see his beautiful and tough fiancé punching out one of Jonas's officers. The two sides of him were conflicted, one side was saying, _that's my girl_, but the other was yelling at Sam for telling him to stay safe and then going straight into the lion's den. And not the cowardly kind. "Well, I always knew that she was the best way to get in." And they set to planning a way in, and in doing so found a man on the inside to help them.

Meanwhile, Jonas's man brought the Captain to her former fiancé. "Hello Jonas."

"Sam. You never thought I'd amount to anything. It's a great leap from Captain to…"

"What's happened to you Jonas."

"Me? What about you. I've heard the rumors sleeping with your CO."

"That's none of your business."

"Well now that you're here… you can help my people. They are human beings, like us, but they are living in these caves in squalor."

"And you think that by working these people to death and posing as a god…"

"I hate that word, I am NOT posing! It's a matter of definition. They need me, they believe in me and because they believe they work."

"To death."

"I'm building a civilization, there are going to be sacrifices. I'm building a great people…"

"In your image."

"Yes. It will be great, you'll see."

"You knew that I would come didn't you."

"Off course, I was your one failure, the one with the broken wing that wouldn't heal. That's why you dumped me for a colonel that will cost you your career. You know, Colonel O'Neill and I are much alike."

"Your nothing like him."

"I had hoped that you would understand what I am trying to do. Than you would come back to me."

Sam didn't wait any longer. She saw her hand gun and took it, aiming it at the first man she had promised to love forever and he had thrown it away. "Do it." Jonas screamed. "That mean's your truly over me if you can kill me. Besides, what's a few deaths compared to the 'greater good' you're so big on."

He stepped forward, "But you can't, can you." He took the gun from her hand and laughed, "You see, Sam, you still love me."

"I stopped loving you the moment you hit me. That was the moment you lost me."

"Come with me Sam, you will see." Sam followed Jonas into the tunnel, and he showed her the shield.

"So this is it. You want me to turn this on for you. But what if I don't."

"Than we will watch every one of the cave dwellers die in the sun; along with your beloved Jack O'Neill."

Sam started working on the technology, once she figured it out, she figured that she had better stall. "What if I can't turn it off?" In a case of really bad timing, Jack was lead through the door. "Jack!"

"Carter…" He said a look in his eyes, telling her to play along.

"Shoot him." Jonas told his men.

"No!"

"Then turn it on. If it works I'll spare him." And then Sam turned it on.

_At the Stargate_

"My children. Today is a great day! "The sun stood still in the heavens, and hasted not to go down about a whole day. I have the power to help, and to cast down. But fear not, stand still, and see the salvation of the Lord. Today, we will bury the doorway, that brings forth demons who threaten to undo us. But first I will send those evil undoers who have already invaded our world, back to the hell from whence they came." He points at Jack and Conner. He dialed in Earths address, while Sam stood eyes locked with Jack. She could not loose him, not like this. "Fear not, for I the lord your god, control the gateway to the underworld."

"You said you wouldn't kill them. Without sending the code through they'll die."

"Please Sam, I'm having a moment here." Hanson said than yelled to the people below.. "I am the lord your god, there is nothing I cannot do. No one is greater then I. No one is more powerful then I. Throw them in."

Sam jumped forward, "Please Jonas, don't do this. If you care for me at all, you will spare these men. One of whom is the father of my child."

Jack's head snapped around. "What? When?"

Sam looked at Jack, "Later. Please Jonas."

She didn't have to beg anymore, when Daniel showed up with one of the locals holding Teal'c staff weapon. "Wait, stop!"

Sam didn't wait, she kicked Jonas down, who had pulled out his gun and he backhanded her. When Jack saw this he was prepared to tackle this man himself. "This man is not a god! Daniel said trying to explain it to the people. "Listen to me, no matter what Jonas has shown you or done for you, he is not a god."

Jonas retaliated, "Don't you listen to him! They are demons, agents of the devil! I am your savior!"

"We're not demons! For crying out loud. Sam, you okay."

"Yeah." She said, getting up and heading to Jack.

Jonas grabbed her after having tried to turn on the machine and nothing happened but a pretty light show. After the signal Teal'c activated the other half of the shield. "I'm taking you with me." Jonas said. Jack tackled the insane man who was bent on killing his love. Sam fell on the ground and could only watch as the angry ex-cave dwellers threw them into the gate.

Once they had finished setting up, Jack looked at Sam, who felt a little distant. "Are you okay, I know that was a little difficult, you were engaged to the man."

"It's not that… It's just… He practically begged me to end it, and I could it. He used it as proof that I still loved him."

"You're my Sam. You could never kill a man in cold blood."

"Thanks, Jack."

"So, we're having a baby?"

"I just found out this morning. I wanted to tell you, but I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Have you talked to Janet?"

"She says I'll be able to go through the gate until I'm about halfway through my second trimester."

"How about we keep this from your Dad until after we say 'I Do.'"

"That would probably be best."

"Hey Daniel, looks like your little one will have a cousin pretty soon."

TBC…

A/N: Hope you like it, next up: Brief Candle.


	8. Brief Candle

A/N: To all those that are still reading, thank you. I would love more feedback!

Altered Stargate SG-1

Brief Candle

Sha're was now almost nine months along in her pregnancy, so the ladies of the SGC, lead by Captain Samantha Carter and Dr. Janet Frasier, through her a baby shower. Jack took this opportunity to take Daniel and Teal'c out for a night on the town, as it was the first time Teal'c had been given permission to leave the base for a personal reason, and Jack knew from personal experience that it would be the last time that Daniel could go out in public for a while and not smell of the infant that would arrive soon.

That is how Jack, Daniel, Teal'c, and other members of the SGC had gone out for drinks at a local pub called 'Flyboys,' after the air force base in time. "So, Daniel, do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" One of the married officers with three children asked.

"No, Sha're wants to be surprised. I'll be happy either way. As long as it's healthy, I'm happy."

Jack smiled, "Well, either way, I gave Sam my gift to the baby."

"Let me guess, mini BDUs."

"Close, a Tee-Shirt that says: Go Air Force, Beat Navy."

Daniel smiled, "Thought so."

Meanwhile, at the Jackson residence, the girls were enjoying the baby shower. They played games, like the laundry pin, where if someone caught you saying the word, baby, you took theirs. And now was the moment where all the presents got opened. Janet was helping Sha're open them, while Sam wrote down who gave what present and what it was.

"This present is from General Hammond. It's a mobile that looks like the solar system." Sha're said, "I believe the work to describe it would be 'cool.'"

That was the last of the many presents, many of which were Air Force and some Marine type clothing, those were from the men of the SGC. The women gave much more practical gifts, like blankets, bottles, Sam got Sha're a snow suit for the baby, as it got very cold in Colorado springs, and winter was just around the corner. "Thank you all for the amazing gifts. Daniel and I appreciate everything."

Janet looked at around the pile of gifts, "Well, it looks like you got just about everything." She looked at her watch, "But we have one more surprise for you from Jack and Teal'c. Boys!"

At that moment, Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c came in with a stroller, Jack smiled at Sha're. "You'll love this. This stroller is sturdy enough to use in the snow, and you can convert it as the baby gets older."

The very pregnant woman rose almost too gracefully for a woman as far along as she was. "Thank you so much Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c. It is most generous of you."

Teal'c nodded at the woman, "You are most welcome. As the wife of Daniel Jackson my debt to Jack O'Neill, Samantha Carter, and Daniel Jackson extends to yourself and the child as well."

Sha're nodded back, a sense of kin of aliens to this strange new world, "Myself and the child thank you, Teal'c." She thought back to how her life had changed since she was offered to Daniel that fateful day a year and a half ago. How she had changed, and wondered if she would ever truly fit in when they returned to Abados.

_The Next Day: SGC debarkation room_

They were waiting for the gate to dial, Jack, Teal'c and Sam, when they finally heard Daniel coming, "General, I request that after this mission I stay on-world. Sha're's due date is coming up and I want to make sure that I can get to the hospital on time."

The General smiled, "Off course. I'm sure that the rest of the team can handle a few missions without you. We'll figure it out."

Daniel smile, "Thanks General." And with that the team stepped through the gate; to hear a woman scream. They walked around the marble column to see a very pregnant woman in labor.

The man with her begged them to help deliver the baby, and all three men looked to Sam, "What, why do you assume I'd know what to do?"

Jack shrugged, "Haven't you been reading up now that your… you know."

Sam rolled her eyes at him, "I'm an astrophysicist in charge of the scientists of the mountain. When would I have time to read baby development books."

That is how Daniel ended up delivering the baby, who the man named in his honor, Dan'el. They were invited into the village to enjoy the celebration of the blissful hundred days, not really knowing what that meant to the people.

Having sat down by the fountain, a strange woman came up to Jack with an ornamented pizza like dish. Jack took a bite, and offered a piece to Sam. "No! She said, it is only for you." Sam saw the flirtatious glance that she was giving Jack, and decided to mark her territory. She reached up and grabbed the offered piece of the cake. Took a big bite, and then kissed Jack full on the lips in front of anything. That made the woman look very upset. "You cannot have it," She yelled knocking the bitten peace from Sam's hand, "I offered the wedding cake to this man, and he accepted. It is not for you."

Sam's eyes widened, and, feeling the liberating effects of the drugs, "Yeah, well, he's already taken. See!" She reached into her shirt, pulling out her dog tags, which also had her engagement ring from Jack. "We are in love and are getting married!"

The woman looked much younger suddenly, pouting, "But you took the cake, I thought you wanted me, I thought you loved me."

Jack stood up, "I'm sorry…"

"Cynthia."

"Cynthia. I'm sorry, I didn't realize the significance of the cake, or I never would have accepted it. But, how can you love a person you've only known for a few moments."

Cynthia looked sad, "But it is the way… to every Argosian the creator gives 100 blissful days. I am sorry; I did not know that you had coupled. Perhaps you would like to be married now."

Sam smiled, "Thanks, but my dad would kill me If I eloped. I don't know what was in that cake, Jack, but I'm feeling a little dizzy."

Jack was feeling it also, Daniel and Teal'c were stunned when all of the people collapsed at the same time, and not moments later Sam and Jack joined them, but not before Jack realized, "She drugged us. From now on, we stick to rations."

The next morning Sam and Jack sat up, leaning on each other. Sam felt as bad as Jack looked, like they'd been at a Greek Fraternity party the night before and had drunk the entire keg!

At that moment, Jack's radio turned on, "SG-1 this is General Hammond, please respond."

"O'Neill here."

"Your team is being recalled. Jackson's wife is heading to the hospital. She's in labor."

Jack nodded, and looked at his team who heard the message, "Understood, we are on the way." He looked over at Daniel, who looked a little shocked. "Come on, Daddy. Time to get you to the Delivery Room!"

As they got their equipment together, baby-Dan'el's mother and father came up to them, "You are leaving?"

Sam nodded, smiling through the remnants of the hangover, "Yes, we have been recalled. We will try and return in a few weeks."

The woman shook her head, "I do not understand. What is a week?"

"A week is a time measurement of seven days. I found a shell that can be used as a rattle for baby Dan'el. Perhaps you could give it to him."

She pointed down at the one year old, "You can give it to him yourself."

"No, I meant baby Dan'el."

"This is baby Dan'el."

"What, how?"

"Do your children not grow and change over time?"

"Yes, but not overnight, they grow slowly over years."

"What are years, another time measurement?"

"Yes, a year is the measurement of time it takes our planet to revolve around its sun, 365 days."

"We have no such measurement of time."

"How do you measure their age, like that boy, how old is he?"

"That if Philippe, he is 12."

"Okay, he's a little big for a 12 year old…"

"No, he is 12 days old."

"How old are you?"

"21 days." At that moment, the wheels in Sam's head started spinning. What could be causing the accelerated growth in these people?

"Jack, I think given this new development, that we should stay here and investigate further."

He had been listening in on the conversation, "I agree. I'll send Daniel back through and we can send back anything that needs translating. Let's head to the gate, and explain to General Hammond. If he agrees, we'll stay here."

At the gate, after discussing it to General Hammond, he agreed, "Send Daniel through, I'll send another linguist through to help along with Dr. Frasier."

Daniel turned to Jack, "If you really need me…"

Jack interrupted, "Don't even think about it, you are going to the birth of your child, or you will regret it."

"Your right, what was I thinking," and then looked shocked, "oh, my god, I'm having a baby!"

"Go, we'll keep the lights on."

They heard the next day that Sha're's pregnancy was a false alarm, but she was on bed rest, so Daniel had taken some time off, doing translating from home. So Sam had taken pictures of the writings, and he had worked out some of the translations and gave them to the other linguist, Scott, who came to the planet to help Teal'c.

The three of them stayed with the Argosians for three days, watching Dan'el grow rapidly. Teal'c and the linquist from the SGC Dr. Scott had translated the writing on the statue, having determined that the writing was significant, "It seemed that the Gu'auld that was here wanted to see what the human was capable of evolving into, so they shortened the lifespan down to 1/250th of it's normal length."

Sam understood, "So, instead of having to wait 100,000 years to see the effects of evolution, they would only have to wait 1,000 years."

Scott nodded, "I just can't understand what is effecting the transition! The only thing I can think of would be something in the air or water. But we've been here for a week, and nothing's happened to us!"

Sam thought, "Perhaps it is something in the blood, or genetics."

Scott looked at Teal'c, "well, we've translated all that we can."

"I think that the best I can do, is take some blood and tissue samples back to the SGC, and figure out from there what's going on." Sam said.

Jack nodded, "All right, get your samples, and then we can head home."

_Two Days Later_

"Oh my god!" Sam said looking through the electric microscope. "They're not multiplying, their replicating."

"What's the difference?" Daniel asked. He had brought Sha're on to the base that day because he couldn't leave her alone, and they needed him at work, so Daniel was there.

"Biological organisms multiply, machines replicate!"

Teal'c frowned, "they have machines in their blood that are causing their rapid aging?"

Frasier was looking at it, "Nano-technology?"

"It's very sophisticated, but all that it's doing is replicating. It must require something on the planet to do another task."

Janet looked light a lightbulb went off in her head, "So, all we have to do is take the planet from their village…"

Daniel cut in, "How are we going to explain to these people so they can understand?"

"Jack and I will go and explain. Meanwhile, Teal'c, I want you to look for anything out of the ordinary, something that could hold a power source… wait, the statue!"

Daniel's eyes popped, "Off course, when we arrived the man was worshoping it. If the Gua'uld wanted to make sure that nothing happened to it, he would have put it where he knew that nothing would happen to it."

Sam smiled, "And they wouldn't have to move. If the device is in the statue, all we would have to do is turn it off."

Jack was in his office attempting to write the mission reports that had started to pile on his desk, when Sam ran into his office, "Jack, Daniel and I think that we figured out what's happening to Argosians."

Jack smiled, "Your timing is impeccable."

"Hammond finally bullied you into actually writing your mission reports."

"Yeah, but now we have to go back to P3X-whatever and save a race of people!"

Sam smiled, "I love you." She started to walk away, then added, "Oh, I was talking to Dad, and he suggested that we hire a wedding planner. He offered to pay for the wedding. So we are going to meet him and the wedding planner I met last week on Thursday afternoon. Okay, let's go get ready to off-world."

Jack shook his head, following Sam. It was just like her to rush through things like that. He didn't mind about how they got married, he had been married already. But he loved Sam, and he wanted her to have everything she had ever dreamed of. "Sam, about that, I was thinking of asking Daniel and Teal'c to be my best men. I couldn't choose."

"I was thinking about asking Janet, and Mark's wife Carol to be my Bride's Matrons. Mark and Carol's two kids can also be a part of the ceremony."

Jack smiled, "I'm happy."

Sam looked up, "You are, I am happy too. I've realized these past months that having the biggest career on this planet is not worth anything if you don't have anyone to share it with." With that they kissed. "But, I have something to tell you. The pregnancy, it was a false alarm."

"But, you said that Frasier…"

"Frasier never actually knew about the pregnancy, I asked her about the policy about pregnancy. I'm so sorry Jack. I was a week late, I took a pregnancy test the day of that mission, and he was going to kill you... I started my period this morning. I think that the gate traveling caused me to skip a period."

Jack looked a little shocked, but then his face softened, "I don't blame you. To be honest, I wasn't really ready to have another kid, after Charlie…"

Sam stroked his face, "Just don't shut me out Jack. We're getting married, we are on the same team, and we need to know what is going on with each other."

Jack nodded, "Agreed, now lets go save these people's buts."

When they got to the planet, the device was in the statue like they suspected. Daniel looked to Sam, "What made you think that he would have put it in the statue?"

Sam smiled, "Something Teal'c said a while back, that a Gua'uld's weakness was his arrogance. Putting the device in the statue gave himself a sense of power and control."

After making sure that all the Abdonians knew what was going on and preparing for a long future, the four returned home, to General Hammond. "Good, your back, Daniel, I just got word from the infermery, Sha're is in labor." With that the team disbursed after Hammond telling them that they would debrief the next day.

TBC…

A/N: Hope you like the chapter. To those of you who didn't like a military woman going into the field pregnant, there's the reason. I would love any and all reviews, including votes on if you think the baby is a boy or a girl, plus possible names! Thank you and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!


	9. Cold Lazarus

A/N: I know it's been a long time since I've updated. For those of you reading this, thanks for your patience. Now, I'm doing the chapters a little out of order to suit my plot. Now, here's the 9th Chapter: Cold Lazarus (I know that I'm going out of order, but bear with me).

Chapter 9: Cold Lazarus

Colonel Jack O'Neill, Captain Samantha Carter, Teal'c and the temporary Dr. Scott Ramirez had just arrived on another planet that Jack wished they didn't have to visit. There were not people as far as the eye can see and all he could see was hot desert.

"Colonel O'Neill." Teal'c said from farther down the sand dune.

"What've we got here, Teal'c?" He didn't see squat. Just sand and what looked like blue crystal clusters.

"I do not know"

Jack saw Sam with Dr. Ramirez, whose big brains seeing on a different frequency than himself and Teal'c. "Wow!" Sam said.

Indicating the crystals Ramirez explained, "It may indicate a civilization of some kind…"

"Let's spread out and take a look." Jack ordered.

Sam pointed off in the distance, "I think there's a way down over here…"

Jack followed Sam down the hill, "Crystals…" She mumbled to herself, "granite not volcanic. They're all broken. These two could fit together, and here's a whole one." She said pointing at the different crystals in the pit. "Looks like they've been blasted apart by something. Jack, do you see any other whole ones?"

The once interesting view of his fiancé had turned into boring techno babble. "Sam, Teal'c, I'll look over here. Everyone keep the gate in your sights."

At the bottom of the next dune, just out of view of the others, he saw it, a whole crystal. _Cool!_ He thought to himself, "Hey Carter!" He yelled, right before he touched the crystal and was blown back three yards and knocked unconscious.

9876543210

Sam noticed that something was wrong with Jack when they were heading back through the gate. He seemed distant. After the briefing Sam followed Jack to the locker room, thinking she could give him _something_ to lift his spirits.

Jack was alone in the locker room, Sam approatched him, "Wanna take off, Jack… you seem like you need a little cheering up." She saw that Jack was holding some pictures in his hands… "Thinking of Charlie… and Sarah…"

"Yes."

"Oh… I understand, they were a part of your life for a long time. I understand if you wanted to go see Sarah… tell her about us. I can't bring myself to call my brother. He hates the air force. But I am a beloved Auntie, that makes you Uncle Jack."

"Goodbye Sam."

"Bye." Sam said, her voice shook.

"Jack seemed focused." Ramerez said.

"He was looking at pictures of Sarah and Charlie… I was talking about going out and he just brushed me off… you think…"

"Who's that?"

"His ex-wife and dead son."

"I'm sure with your wedding coming up, it's bringing up some bad memories."

"Yeah, I'm sure your right."

Sam walked to the science lab to find Daniel examining the crystals that they'd found on the planet, "What are you doing here?"

"It's been over a week. Sha're told me to leave her alone."

"You overcompensating?"

"I guess… a few hours apart wouldn't hurt… by the time I get back she'll be so exhausted from the baby that I'll either be her hero for returning, or be in trouble for not coming home sooner. What do we have here?"

The assistant answered, "Passed all the decontamination protocols, but I noticed it's got a low level EM field you should check out," looking at Sam. "Either that or my fridge magnets fell of the wall themselves."

Daniel squinted, "I'm sorry… EM?"

Carter smiled, "Electromagnetic Energy, we found this on a very sandy and hot planet with nothing but sand and these crystals, someone put them in a big pit… like a burial."

"Good to know the birth of my first born came at an opportune time."

Sam smiled, "It wasn't that bad," she picked up the magnifying glass and looked at the crystal pieces.

"Can you tell who did it? For me it might shed a little light on what the significance of the pit was and who… put them there."

"It would take extreme temperatures to melt quartz crystal."

"Lightning?"

"Maybe… but it's too precise, too clean. I think I've seen a cut like this before… here in this facility."

9876543210

Sarah looked out her front door, saw someone she thought she'd never see again.

"Hello, Sarah."

"Been there long?"

"Yes."

"Could've said something."

"I did."

"Right… you did."

"Something wrong?"

"You decided you'd just… show up, waltz back into my life? Is that it?"

"Yes. I need to find Charlie… is he here?"

"Charlie?"

"I need Charlie… that's his bicycle, isn't it?"

"I kept some of his things."

"Yes, I know."

"Jack, what are you doing? Your scaring me."

"It's important, Sarah, Charlie?" He yelled.

"Don't! let go of me, what the hell is wrong with you, is this your idea of a joke? Just get away from me." Sarah had enough, she ran back into the house.

"Sarah," Jack yelled watching the woman run away, "I don't understand."

"Son," an old man approached him from behind, "you shouldn't be here. I've seen you around with that… Captain Samantha Carter, your moving on… you should let Sarah do the same." He sighed, "Come on in."

9876543210

"Parent's shouldn't outlive their children… it isn't natural." Sarah's dad said.

"He loved to laugh."

"Yeah… sometimes I can still hear him laughing at one of my bad jokes. Sarah kept all his things… like that bike outside. I guess it's her way of keeping him around a while."

"I thought I would find Charlie here."

"Look around, you still might."

"He's gone. What do I do?"

"Sara comes up here and talks to him sometimes and it helps her. If it helps you...I'm-I'm glad you're here."

9876543210

Teal'c was in his room, looking confusedly at the imiges on the box in his quarters they called a Television. Daniel and Sam ran in, "Hey Teal'c we need your help."

"Your world is confusing."

"Yeah, so is yours… let's stop at the armory and check out your staff weapon."

"Are we being deployed?"

"Not exactly."

Fifteen minutes later Teal'c shot his staf weapon hitting the crystal. "What's going on in there?" a voice over the speaker cried.

"You received permission for me to fire my staff weapon in the gate room?" Teal'c asked.

"Oh-yeah," Carter said.

"Absolutely," Daniel echoed. Teal'c was not convinced.

After studying the markes on the crystals and the marks on the walls left by Apophis, it was conclusive, "It was Goa'uld technology that destroyed the crystals." Teal'c agreed.

Sam nodded, "Yeah, I'd say a whole mess of the staff weapons did it."

9876543210

Sarah found Jack still in their son's old room, "What are you doing up there?"

"Do you remember how much fun Charlie used to have playing that… game?"

"Baseball?"

"Baseball… He loved that game."

"He loved playing… with you." She watched as Jack stiffly got up and walked away."

"Jack."

"I have to get back to the Stargate."

"Back to what?"

"Stargate… its… a… big… round…metal..object… a ring…of energy…"

"You always could spin a line of bull to avoid talking to me."

"What's wrong?"

"I've been crying, that's what's wrong… What's wrong with you? Upstairs… I've never seen you like that before. For a second, I thought you were gonna cry. Where's all that O'Niell military bravado?"

"I don't think I have it."

9876543210

The team were still studying the crystal when it changed, became Daniel for a second. Carter leaned into the crystal and the crystal grew into a face, "Help us."

"Oh my god." Sam said. Then the 'Unsceduled offworld activation was head, "Noone's off world." With that the three ran to the control center.

The technician was shocked, "it's SG-1's GDO code."

Then they were all shocked when Jack jumped through the gate screaming, "Hey, why'd you guys leave without me."

Sam was shocked, "Jack?"

Hammond, who was just as shocked as everyone else ordered security into the gate room. "Who are you?" Hammond asked over the speaker.

"What do you mean, who am I? what the head's goin' on here?"

"good question take him into custody."

"Wait, Sam… you know it's me… right."

When Sam didn't answer, he followed the guys to the holding cell, where he continued to scream to be released.

In the breafing room Sam and the rest were deliberating, "He does sound like Jack. But Jack came back with us… left… but he was acting really weard, like he wasn't interested in…" She realized she was going to speak of her sex life in front of the base commander, "never mind."

Hammond nodded, knowing if anyone could identify the real O'Neill it was this officer. "All right, He stays in the holding cell until we can get the other O'Neill back and do some tests to see who the real O'Neill is."

Sam could see Jack throwing the furnature, "Permission to talk to him now."

"Granted."

Sam sprinted to Jack's cell, "Jack. Is it really you?"

Stopping, clearly stunned, "why wouldn't it be me?"

"Because we came thought the gate with someone who looked exactly like you. I thought your weird behavior was because of the stumble he took." She fidgeted, "I could tell that something was wrong."

"Sam… it's me, we met at the Bar when Kowalski pushed me to get out after my divorce. We're getting married, your father is paying for a wedding planner… you had a pregnancy scare recently."

"I want to believe that it's you… we have to be sure, for security reasons. Hammond says we have to do tests to make sure it's you."

The doctor and Hammond walked in, "Tests are done, It's colonel O'Niell."

"thank you." Jack said sarcastically.

9876543210

Sarah and Jack were at the park arguing about why he left. "there's no way to make you understand what I came here to do. You couldn't understand."

"Try me."

"I thought if I could bring Charlie back through the Stargate…"

"Just shut up about about that, would you? Charlie is gone, Jack. We should be talking about us and what happened and not…" Just then Jack erupted in electric seasures. "Jack!"

9876543210

Sam was showing Jack the video of the copy coming though the gate, "Ok, so that's not possible, I didn't come back with you guys." Zooming in on his face, "What the hell is that thing?"

Sam explained, "The EM energy in the one intact crystal we brought back from P3X-562 may hold the key."

"Explain," Hammond demanded.

"The electromagnetic energy in the crystal has the ability to mimic things. It recreated Daniel and I. It cloned us electronically, at least part of us. It seemed to read our thoughts and speech and mimic them too. Now, what if the other O'Neill is energy just like the thing Daniel and I found in the crystal only a more powerful, more evolved form of it? One powerful enough to copy a whole person and not just faces?"

"Is that what we're looking at?"

"Could be."

"And it tried to communicate with you?"

"It asked for our help." Sam talked with the crystal. They found out that the creature couldn't survive here and that the Guauld were responsible for destroying them because they accidentally hurt one of them. But it was even worse, "We've got a problem. I ran some tests on the crystals in the lab… whatever the energy inside the crystal is… it's starting to decay. It's ionizing particle radiation."

Daniel stood up, "Nuclear radiation?"

"It's not constant and the amounts are not dangerous… but if O'Neill… it… starts breaking down like the energy in the crystals and it's more powerful than what we have here then anyone nearby could get a lethal dose of radiation."

Hammond was very stern, "If that's true, we have a very serious problem on our hands. Let's hope not."

Daniel's eyes widened, "Sha're… the baby…"

Sam answered the unasked question, "Don't worry Daniel. We'll find… it… they're safer at your place than here in the mountain… we'll have to bring it back here. Speaking of which, Jack, it went through your locker, it was looking of your pictures of Sarah and Charlie that you keep there."

She followed Jack to the phone as he tried to call his ex-wife. But it was the answering machine. "I've got to find her."

Sam squeezed his hand, "We'll find her."

Hammond joined the team who were dressed in anti-radiation suits, "No one's at your ex-wife's house, but a J O'Neill was admitted to a local hospital."

9876543210

Sarah had brought Jack to the hospital, but was burned by electricity that radiated out of her ex husband. As a nurse was bandaging her hands, she was shocked by… her ex-husband… "Allright… keep moving people… everybody out! I need everybody out of here now! Let's go!"

"Jack?" Sarah said.

"Sarah… are you allright?"

"Yeah." The power turned off, and when they got to the duplicate O'Neill, when he explained that he came here to try and heal him, and turning into… his son.

"You cannot change what happened that day, just as I cannot change the day that the Goa'uld destroyed my world. I'm showing you what of Charlie is still there… inside you."

Sam came up behind him, "We've got to get him out of here while the radiation level is still low."

They headed to the chopper to get back to Cheyenne mountain, when they saw Sarah. "Oh my god…"

"It's not Charlie." Jack said. "I have to get him back."

Sarah nodded, "To the stargate."

"Yeah."

"Whatever that is. The other guy… you know what he said?"

"I have a pretty fair idea."

"We were pretty great together, weren't we?"

Jack nodded, "Yeah… um… Sarah, I wanted to come buy… to tell you… I've been seeing someone. You saw her… Sam Carter." He pointed at the girl with the gygocounter. "She's a Captain in the Air Force, and an astrophysicist. She works in the mountain."

"Well, that didn't take you long."

"It just sort of happened. I was miserable… and still… she saved me from myself."

Sam walked up, "We're ready to go." She saw the look in Sarah's eyes, "He told you."

"Yeah. Well, I can't… Take care of yourself Jack,"

Two days later, Jack had returned from letting the beings go home and was sitting with Sam, her father and a wedding planner. He was listening to the woman go on about doves and champain and toole, Jack whispered in Sam's ear, "Isn't this getting a little big?"

The woman was shocked, "A general's daughter is getting married, it's a big social event."

Sam sighed, "Dad, we want something simple. Flowers and folding chairs in a field with friends, family, the Chaplain. We don't want a horse and pony show."

TBC…

A/N: Again, I appoligize for the long wait. Life gets in the way from this fun fanfiction writing. I would love your advice. Reviews are a girls' best friend.


	10. Thor's Hammer

A/N: Thanks to all the great reviews! thank you so much! I'm aware that it's been a while since I've updated, but sometime life gets in the way, well, On with the show!

Chapter 10: Thor's Hammer

Daniel Jackson was wakened again to the sound of his son. It was 5am. Melburn Kasuf Jackson (Mel for short), was now six weeks old. It was Sha're's idea to name their son after both their fathers, it was his idea to put Melburn first, he was less likely to get teased with the name Mel than with Kasuf. Daniel knew that assuming they stay here for the next ten to twenty years, his son will be hiding that middle name for all he was worth.

His wife had just gotten out of the shower, so he went for his son, "Honey, are you sure you'll be okay while I'm off world? It may be a few days."

"You must continue the quest to find Skaara."

"I'm just worried about you." Daniel said. "You sure you don't want to stay in the mountain?" Since they'd returned from abados, Daniel and Sha're had found a small ranch style house with a backyard, and it was near the elementary school with a great playground.

"I will be fine, my husband." Sha're said, "You have shown me the ways of your world. The wives of officers on the base have invited me to their gathering, and your Dr. Frazier told me to come in today or tomorrow to give Mel a 'check-up'."

"Okay, we aren't going to P3X-3389 until 9, we have a 7am briefing. You're welcome to come in with me, we can get some breakfast in the commissary, and the food's gotten a lot better lately. Besides, Jack, Sam, and Teal'c would love to take Mel off your hands for fifteen minutes of silence!"

Sha're smiled, "Perfect." She looked around and started gather the baby's stuff, "On Abydos traveling with an infant didn't require luggage!"

"Welcome to a Capitalist Society."

An hour later, with the carseat, diaper bag, and baby, they pulled into the Cheyenne Mountain Complex's parking lot. They arrived just as Jack and Sam pulled in. Jack ran over to help, "Uncle Jack wants to get a look at his favorite nephew."

So the group proceeded through the multiple security checks, all of the airmen and marines oohhing and ahhing at little Mel. They hadn't stopped gossiping about the fact that Mrs. Jackson was often staying in the classified sections of the Cheyenne mountain complex, but SG-1 was none the wiser.

Jack and Sam decided to keep Mel occupied while Sha're and Daniel enjoyed a nice quite breakfast, at least for thirty minutes until Mel started getting fussy. Everyone was shocked by the blaze way that Sha're opened her shirt and starting breast feeding. Jack looked away, Sam giggled, Daniel smiled, but Teal'c didn't think that anything was out of the ordinary. Women on Chulak were never ashamed of their breasts.

Three hours later SG-1 were ready to explore this latest planet on their list. Jack and Sam went through first, then Teal'c, and last, Daniel, who's last vision was of his wife and son in the control center. When Daniel reached the planet he saw Teal'c in front of him trapped in a beam of light… without thinking he ran to push Teal'c out of the way, and they both disappeared.

Jack looked at Sam, "What happened?"

"I don't know! That's Daniel's area of expertise."

"Great the guy who knows all things alien get sucked into who knows what… think they're dead?" Jack said, "Dial earth, we're going home and coming back with a search party."

"Great, but If Daniel was right, and Thor liked humans, than his weapons were for protection… they're probably just someplace else."

As they were turning they heard a woman on horseback riding up, "You're a little short for gods. But you came through the portal unharmed, so you must be from Thrudvang, Thor's home in the stars. Hail and welcome!"

Sam eyed Jack, "Actually we're not."

Jack echoed, "Colonel Jack O'Neill, Captain Samantha Carter, you just sucked up two of my people."

Sam, realizing Jack's temper would get them nowhere… "Jack, you get more flies with honey than with vinegar…" she whispered.

The woman eyed the two of them, "My name is Gairwyn; I'm mistress here. My husband is gone a-viking."

"A what?" Jack asked.

"They go to towns to look for work. It's been a hard season for farmers, water from the mountains is scarce, but you two are welcome at my table. You two are lucky to have each other while you travel."

"You can tell?" Sam asked.

"I always know lovers when I see them."

"Anyway," Sam said, "Two of our men who came through the portal with us are gone."

"Yes, I heard there were two Ettins in your company."

"Ettins?" Sam asked.

"Got me." Jack said, "Seriously, we need Daniel to find Daniel! They must mean the Gua'uld."

"You tricked them here to be rid of them, yes?"

Sam's eyes were wide, "No, they're friends! We need to find them!"

"You're humans, like us!" the princess exclaimed.

Jack nodded, "Yes we're both human, what would you do if your friend with a six month old baby at home was snatched right out from under us."

Sam silenced him, "What he's trying to say, is that we have some of the same ancestors. We came here from a different world. From Earth." At the blank stair, "I think Daniel called it Midgard."

"Then we are your brothers and sisters! Midgard is the ancient home. Thor brought our people here and made this to keep us safe," she pointed at the large tower that had created the light that had trapped the two men.

"Gairwyn," Sam said, with a serious look in her eyes, "Where are our people… are they dead?"

"Our gods would never kill a human to kill an Ettin."

"Do you know where they are?" Jack asked.

"I know of only one who would know, We call her Kendra. Ten seasons ago she walked through the portal and was taken."

"Taken?" Sam asked, "Where?"

"That winter some hunters found her wandering half frozen in the mountains."

Sam looked at Jack, "Maybe the beam transported them somewhere else on the planet."

Jack nodded, "Dorothy lead us to the Wizard."

"Huh?"

"That's Jack way of asking you to take us to this Kendra."

"She lives by herself. I take her things now and then. We can't spare the horses, but I can take you there on foot."

"Lead the way." Jack said with relief.

Meanwhile, Teal'c and Daniel Jackson were just regaining consciousness. "What happened?" Daniel said, holding his head. His glasses were shattered next to him.

"A beam focused on me and caused the Goa'uld I carry great pain."

"Shame." Daniel said, clearly not caring.

All of a sudden a large man who looked like a Viking appeared out of thin air. "I am Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard fleet. The High Council of Asgard has designated Cimmeria a safe world for developing sentient species, by unanimous decree (era) 40.73.29. The Goa'uld System Lords were so informed."

"My name is Dr. Daniel Jackson, a representative from the planet Earth. You have made a big mistake; Teal'c turned against them and saved my life…"

He was interrupted, "for the crimes against the living host, all those you have murdered and enslaved, the sentence is death."

Daniel and Teal'c approached the figure, and Daniel put his hands through the figure, "It's a hologram."

"Indeed."

"This is your prison. Your technology will not function here. There are no luxuries, no worshippers, no slaves to do your bidding…"

"I don't think he can hear us." Daniel said.

"Indeed."

"…only basic sustenance and time. When you tire of this existence, go to the Hall of Mjolnir, and face the hammer. There is no escape. Only the host can leave this place alive."

"They're kidnapping gua'ulds and able to save the Host."

"It is noble. I cannot leave, if I do the Goa'uld will be destroyed."

"The so called Hammer must be some kind of weapon capable of killing the Goa'uld symbiote and leave the host alive. When we find Skaara…" He turned to Teal'c, "What about you?"

"You must leave without me," Teal'c answered, "I will be safe if I stay here."

"Let's get to the Hall of Mohair, we'll figure something out."

9876543210

Jack and Sam were led up a mountain, "This reminds me of my cabin in Montana." He looked up to see a woman using a hand device on a boy, "what are you doing?" He demanded.

"Ssh, it's all right." Gairwyn insisted. They watched in shock as the woman cause a light to shine on the boy's hand.

"Moonlight flow in the might and main," the woman they assumed was Kendra, said, "knit the bones and take the pain." Kendra took of the covering on the boy's hand, "Now, the next time you want to fight, choose a boy your own size. "

After the boy left, well, ran away, Kendra saw her guests, "Gairwyn, my friend, hail and welcome."

Gairwyn pointed, "This is Carter, and O'Neill."

"Hi." Sam said.

"Howdy." Jack said to be different.

The woman smirked, as Gairwyn continued the introductions, "they came through the portal, from Midgard, the first home. They need your help."

"What did you just do to that boy?" Sam asked.

"He had a broken wrist," Kendra explained, "I healed it."

"Why'd he run away?" Jack asked.

"Because of this," Kendra pulled her hair back to reveal a scar on her neck, "It is the mark of what I used to be."

Sam shook her head, "when a Goa'uld takes over a human host it's permanent."

"Not here," Kendra said, "Thor's Hammer drove it from my body and restored me to my true self."

"It sucked out the Goa'uld?" Jack asked.

"The Goa'uld as you call it, is gone."

"Thor's Hammer?" Sam asked, "The stone by the gate?"

Kendra nodded, "No, the Hammer is deep underground, inside the mountain."

Gairwyn wanted to assure them, "As long as I have known her, Kendra has harmed no one."

Jack looked at Sam, "a friend of ours, Skaara, he got taken over by one of those snake things… if what you're saying is true…"

"It is true."

"Then help us…" Sam said, she might not have known Skaara, she only met him once, but anyone that Jack and Daniel counted as friend and family was the same to her. "Help us find our friends."

_Meanwhile_

"You should not have attempted to rescue me from the beam," Teal'c said to Daniel, "If you had not done so you would not be here now. Your son will require your guidance."

"You, Jack, Sam, you've all stuck your neck out for me. I can't do the same?" The cavern they were walking through was scattered with bones, human and goa'uld remains. Daniel, the eternal anthropologist scanned the remains, "Human and Goa'uld remains… they didn't die of old age."

"Indeed. The goa'ulds died with their human hosts. The marks on these bones, they are from a cutting instrument. But not metal."

"Teeth marks." Daniel agreed. "They were eaten."

"We must move quickly," Teal'c said, "It could be about."

"After you." The two started to walk the caverns. They figured out that Teal'c staff weapon was inoperable while the weapons on Daniel worked just fine. Daniel handed Teal'c his P90 as Teal'c was a much better shot and Daniel used his 9 mil pistol. When they heard strange noises, it was a great incentive to start walking faster.

_On the Surface_

Sam and Jack listened to Kendra's description of the place that gave her back control of her body. "I call it the labyrinth; it is the place where the Goa'ulds are destroyed."

"How?" Sam asked. The technology would defently be worth studying… if they could remove the symbiot from their hosts… they could save the innocent human in the process of killing off the goa'uld. "did it hurt?"

"The pain was nothing compared to the suffering I watched myself inflict on others. For all those years, so many. Your human friend Daniel Jackson, he can walk out unharmed, all you need to do is wait."

"Teal'c is our friend too," Sam explained, "He's Jaffa, not Goa'uld."

"Jaffa, a friend," Kendra explained, "They are as guilty as those they served!"

Jack was angry as this, "They are just as much a slave to the goa'uld as you yourself were once. He gave up everything to save us; to fight with us _against_ the Goa'uld!"

Sam nodded, "He is still enslaved by them… his goa'uld larva is his immune system. Without it, he'll die!"

Kendra wasn't convinced, "I know all I want to know of Jaffa."

Jack wasn't going to be stopped, "Teal'c turned against Apophis when he helped us escape… he is a member of my team. I will not leave without him. He is one of us now."

When Kendra was about to leave, they heard a thunder come from the clouds above. "Did I ask your counsel?" Kendra cried to the heavens, but then turned to Jack and Sam, "The Valkyrie ride the wind, they want me to help you. They say you speak the truth. They tell me that I must take you there."

Gairwyn, who had stayed close the entire time, "This is right. Go with Thor, my friend."

"I will take you, but first I must consult the runes." Kendra said, and turned back to her dwelling.

Sam and Jack sat and talked with Kendra while she did whatever with her stones, she called runes, to figure out what to do next. Sam almost smiled at Jack. He was squirming like a little boy trying to sit still at church. This was hard. She was happy with jack, but worried about Daniel and Teal'c at the same time. She knew that time was extremely short on the ability to save her teammates. Gese, they were more than that now. They were becoming such close friends, family. Something they all needed. Jack had lost his son and in so, lost his wife. Daniel was orphaned as a boy and it was shere luck that Sha're was so far along with her pregnancy so that Apophis didn't want her, Teal'c, well he gave up his entire world to help them. As for her. She had a father dying of cancer and a brother who she barely spoke to other than asking about his kids.

Kendra looked up, "Mighty Thor, god of thunder and lightning, wield your Hammer and protect me." She turned to Jack and Sam, "Now you must sit in the circle and wait with me."

"Why?" Jack asked as Sam asked, "for What?"

"A Sign," Kendra answering both questions, "from Thor himself."

"Great, another sign," Sam whispered to Jack.

Jack shrugged, "Would you want to go back to a place that you were last possessed by that snake thingy. I feel like if Daniel were here, he'd say something deep and inspirational, but I've got nothing."

Sam thought for a moment, "Was was your life like before?"

"I was cursed with beauty?"

"Yes." Jack said, "the Curse of being a Supermodel."

"It is a curse to be beautiful because the Goa'uld want beautiful hosts. I was a priestess, and they tried to hide me, but I was found. Because of my training in the temple, the Goa'uld who took possession of my body could not take complete control over my mind. A part of me, myself, remained."

Jack caught that, "Skaara is still in there!"

"How did you end up here," Sam asked, "Teal'c said the Goa'uld made this a forbidden planet ages ago."

"And so it is. But I knew my beast. I taunted her, and whispered of rumors that Cimmeria must hold a wealth of riches for one bold enough to take it."

"Wow," Jack said, "You bluffed your way here."

"When she came here, I hoped only for a quick death, escape. But we were taken into the labyrinth, a dark and terrifying place. Until Thor's hammer set me free. And I have honored his ways, and his people, ever since."

She looked up as thunder was heard overhead, "It is a sign from Thor. Now, we can go."

_The Labyrinth_

Daniel was nervous. Not that he didn't trust Teal'c. He did, with his life, but he had never been separated from the rest of SG-1 with who knows what lurking… _never mind_ he said to himself, when a shadowy figure approached.

"Jaffa," It growled, "I am Unas, the First One."

"You… do not… exist." Teal'c said between clenched teeth.

"Kill the human…" the Unas said.

"Do I get a vote?" Daniel said.

"…and we will feast together."

"I no longer serve the Goa'uld." Teal'c proclaimed.

"We shall see." When the Unas walked towards them, Teal'c pointed the P-90 at the large creature and fired, and the Unas staggered, and fell at their feet. Apparently he'd never encountered non-goa'uld weapons before.

Not waiting for their luck to change, Daniel followed Teal'c as he tried to find the end of this great tunnel, "It figures," Daniel said, "First mission back and we get sucked into an underground chamber of death. A couple more and we could be reliving an Edgar Allan Poe story."

"I was given some of your literature, is the story your referring to not the one where they're having an underground party to avoid a terrible sickness?"

Daniel turned to Teal'c, "I believe that's the longest sentence you've ever said to _anyone_ since we've known you. So what… who… what was that?"

"Unas is believed to have been the first host, born of the same primordial waters as the Goa'uld. He became a myth, much like your vampire."

"that was a Goa'uld?"

"Yes."

"I thought they preferred human hosts?"

"There are other species, far older, that have been used as hosts, some of immeasurable power and savagery."

"I wonder how long it's been down here?"

"Perhaps a thousand years. Unas can utilize long periods of sleep to survive."

"But it's dead, right?"

"the old stories say Unas had great regenerative powers. But those are tales told to frighten children. It is a myth."

"Like that being is a myth?"

"Let us walk faster."

"Yeah." After walking for ten minutes Daniels worst fears were realized, when a large roar was heard through the cavern, "Oh, boy." Daniel said.

_Meanwhile_

"Are we lost?" Jack asked. Sam smiled, he looked like a kid who was whining, 'are we there yet?'

"It was long ago. Everything was covered with snow. It all looks different now."

Sam sighed and walked off. "So, Kendra, while you're trying to decifer your route, when you're goa'uld was destroyed, what did it feel like exactly?"

"Someone you knew was taken." It was a statement not a question.

"A friend of mine was taken, Skaara, Daniel's brother-in-law. Is there any hope?"

"It was very painful, like, needles stabbing inside the head. The beast will do anything to stay in control. It's a battle of wills. Many give up."

"Skaara's a fighter."

"You care for him."

"I lost my son a few years ago. The kid helped me learn to live again. Saved my life."

"If you find him, bring him here, I believe there is still hope."

"Thank you."

Kendra looked up, "I'm sure now. This is the way."

Hours passed, Sam and Jack continued the hike, but Sam was getting frustrated. Kendra noted for the third time that they were close. "Jack, she said that hours ago. Now either she's lost and doesn't want to admit it or…"

"I know, she could be misleading us on purpose,"

"Consciously or Unconsciously. But if she's following a hunter's trail, when they're following game it's never in a straight line."

"Jack, I know that you're hoping to save Skaara, but what she said doesn't make her reliable."

"I know. But what other choice do we have but to follow her? We'll give her another couple of hours and then we'll see."

Sam nodded, "I can see why they don't want married couples on SG teams. You're my CO, but… do you think that I double guess you all the time?"

"I think that any good officer would make the suggestions that you make. You have a scientific background which gives you a different perspective. I value your impute, for the same reason Daniel's and Teal'c's are important."

"It's funny. In most marriages I've seen the wife is 'the boss.' So when we're in the field, you're the boss, and at home I'm the boss."

"Sounds good."

"This way!" Kendra yelled, interrupting their conversation, and they moved in a new direction.

_The Labyrinth_

"We've seen that tree before." Daniel said with a sigh.

"there are no trees down here." Teal'c said frowning.

"I know… It means that we're going in circles." Just then the green monster stepped out of the shadows.

"Your weapons cannot kill me! I know the secrets of the labyrinth. I could help you escape."

"Can we get that in writing," Daniel said, "Along with the part where you don't kill us?" As if that was a cue, he and Teal'c opened fire on the Unas, and ran.

Meanwhile Jack and Sam were behind Kendra when they saw the Hammer, "there." Kendra said.

"What do you remember about the Labyrinth?" Sam asked.

"It's difficult, my beast wandered forward and back many times. I do remember the place of entrance, where Thor speaks to the Goa'ulds."

Thinking of a mythical being Jack asked, "Thor is inside?"

"He seems to be, but he speaks the same message again and again. My beast believed he was not real. There were long tunnels, leading from one room to another, and something else was in there, something alive."

"What?" Jack asked.

"I don't know."

Jack sighed, "We're going in there, coming?"

Upon hearing she answered, "Thor asks that I try."

Daniel and Teal'c entered the room containing Thor's hammer at the same moment that Jack and Sam were approaching from the other side. At the sight of sunlight, Daniel sighed, "I see a sun, I say we get out of here."

"Indeed."

Daniel walked through the red light first and came out the other side just fine, but when Teal'c walked through it he was caught in it. Daniel turned around at the sound of Teal'c's scream in pain.

Daniel turned and grabbed Teal'c, trying to pull him through to the other side. Jack and Sam ran down the hill, and the next thing they knew the four of them were on the ground, Teal'c squishing the other three.

"Teal'c!" Sam said, feeling for a pulse, "You okay?"

After a moment, "Indeed."

Sam smiled, "It seems like the beam is designed to kill the symbiote after a certain period of time, but they assume that the Gua'uld wouldn't have a friend on the outside of the Labrynth."

Jack smiled, "And when we find Skaara, we'll bring him here and get that damn snake out of his head."

It was late, so the group camped for the night. The next day the group returned to the Stargate. Teal'c was standing out of range of the sensor until the last moment. Daniel was doing what he did best, being the diplomat. "We capture any Goa'uld, we'll bring them here. But I think you won't see Teal'c anymore."

"That's probably the best." Looking at Jack and Sam, "thank you for helping me have the courage to face my greatest fear." She took a rune out of her dress, "This is to remember our world."

"thank you." Daniel said.

"We will never forget." Teal'c said. For without her he would have died in that Labrynth.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Daniel said handing her a box that had an image of a man, a woman and a boy along with the earth symbol. "Here, it's a gift; actually it's for Thor or his people in case they ever come back. It's all about our people, who we are, that we would like to be friends."

Kendra smiled at the sound of thunder, "Thor is pleased."

Jack did the facial smirk that he was so famous for, "That's great. Tell him we'd love to meet him someday, in person."

"It is safe for you to travel, you should go now." Kendra said.

As if on cue, Daniel dialed the gate, and the four quickly ran for the gate, and made it before the sensor got wind of Teal'c.

When they got through the gate, they were less than surprised to find General Hammond, waiting for them. "Welcome back SG-1. Everything go well?"

"Basically. We have a good ally and a potential new technology for those egg heads to ohh and ahh over." Jack said, being rewarded by an elbow from Sam for his sarcasm. "Everything go okay here?"

Hammond hesitated, "It's Mel…. He's in the infirmary."

TBC…

A/N: I know, I'm evil.


	11. Bloodlines

A/N: I'm sorry that It's taken me so long to get back to this story. Life is just crazy right now! So here we go… to the AU version of Bloodlines! (I'm skipping torment of Tantalus, I figure Daniel will be too busy with the new baby to see the video of the 1940s stargate experiment… sorry Ernest)

Chapter 11: Bloodlines

_When they got through the gate, they were less than surprised to find General Hammond, waiting for them. "Welcome back SG-1. Everything go well?"_

"_Basically. We have a good ally and a potential new technology for those egg heads to ohh and ahh over." Jack said, being rewarded by an elbow from Sam for his sarcasm. "Everything go okay here?"_

_Hammond hesitated, "It's Mel…. He's in the infirmary."_

Daniel felt his life flash before his eyes, "Why? What happened?"

General Hammond sighed, "Why don't we all go the infirmary. Janet and Sha're can explain what happened."

Teal'c, Jack, and Sam eyed each other, and followed Daniel as he dropped his sack and ran for the infirmary. When they arrived, Daniel practically ran into a young nurse practically bowling her over, "Where are they?"

The nurse looked up, "Dr. Jackson, let me get the doctor." She turned and practically fled from the intense group who was still covered in the dirt and grime of another planet.

Jack put a hand on Daniel's shoulder from behind, "Relax, I'm sure it's nothing serious."

Sam stood on his other side, "Yeah, I remember when I was visiting Mark when their daughter was born, she was two months old and Mark was alone with the baby, and saw that she had a rash. He freaked out and sped to the emergency room. It was just a diaper rash. I'm sure it's something like that."

"Thanks Sam."

Just then, Janet came past the curtain, "Dr. Jackson."

"What happened?"

"Relax. They're both fine. Sha're was being driven to your apartment by one of the airmen for some more of Mel's things and on the way back they slid into a snow bank. Sha're hit her head on the dashboard, she needed five stitches and she sprained her wrist. Mel was in the back seat, he's fine, I did a full work up to be on the safe side."

"Can I see them?"

"Of course," She turned to the nurse, "Show him to his wife's bed." Once the nurse and Daniel left, "All right, SG-1 it's time for your post-mission physicals."

Daniel followed the nurse, and ran to Sha're who had a large bandage on her forehead and a splint on her right wrist. "Oh, honey, are you okay?"

"I am fine, my Dan'el." She smiled, "I just discovered the downfall to the beautiful Colorado winter weather."

"I was thinking," Daniel said, changing the subject, "How about, once you're feeling better and your wrist is healed, why don't I teach you how to drive… then you could drive where you need to even when I'm off world."

"Why would you suggest this… now?" Sha're asked.

"Well," Daniel said, "I want to make sure that you will be able to function in my world. And here that means being able to drive, so that you can get groceries, to Cheyenne Mountain, to school if you want to have a chance at expanding your horizons. I want you to be happy, and I don't expect you to just be a wife and a mother. I lost my mother when I was very young, but I remember her and my father working side by side, and they were happy… I want you to be happy."

"I am happy Dan'el. I will love to learn to drive. As for more, for now I wish to stay with Melvin and be a mom."

"What ever makes you happy, honey."

Sam was sitting on a nearby cot with Jack and Teal'c on either side of her. She smiled at Jack, "They're so cute."

"Cute?" Teal'c asked.

"A term that means attractive." Jack answered, "and it's a girly term."

"Ah, yes, many of your language has masculine and feminine meanings." Teal'c said.

"Something like that." Jack answered. He turned to Sam beside him, "Any plans for the weekend?"

"You mean our hike across an alien planet wasn't enough?"

"Ha Ha!" Jack said, "I'm serious, we have to do our debriefing, and then we don't have another mission until Monday!"

"Okay, how about we have a team fun night. Barbeque, movie, all that good stuff; you, me, Teal'c, Daniel, and Sha're. You can probably convince one of the airmen to babysit Mel."

"Yes, I am a Colonel after all. The question is, will Sha're allow a stranger to watch her six-week-old son?"

9876543210

An hour later, after the four members of SG-1 had their post-mission physicals; they sat down and debriefed General Hammond on what they'd been through over the past few days.

9876543210

After lots of paperwork, Daniel was finally able to bring his wife and son home. He had heard about Jack and Sam's barbeque the next day, and was looking forward to an evening with his teammates and his wife sans baby. He loved his son, and he wanted nothing more than to be able to come home to him every day, but Sha're needed adult time as well as time with their son, so he brought it up.

"Sha're, Jack and Sam are having a party tomorrow night. Want to go?"

"What about Melvin?"

"We can hire a babysitter for the evening."

"You wish a stranger to care for your son."

"Jack arranged for one of the airmen, a woman who has lots of experience with children to come over tomorrow night for a few hours. If Jack trusts her, you know that she's trustworthy."

"I don't know."

"Mel deserves to have a happy and rested mom. We're going to have dinner, possible watch a movie, just enjoy each other's company away from the office and I want you to be a part of it."

"This gathering sounds like fun Dan'el."

So it was Saturday night around 6:30 pm, and Daniel was practically dragging his wife away from their apartment. "He'll be fine."

"She doesn't know his favorite song, it's how I put him to sleep every night."

"I'm sure that she will come up with a perfect song to sing him to sleep."

"But…"

"Honey, we are going to have some fun with our friends and enjoy a night of adult conversation."

"Yes, my Dan'el."

At her submissive tone, he sighed, "I just want you to be happy. You can't be with the baby all the time."

"I wish to get to know your friends, I just worry, I've never left him with anyone except you and the infirmary staff in the SGC."

"Well, there you go, she works in the SGC, you know that she can be trusted."

Meanwhile Jack and Sam were starting to set up, which mainly meant for Sam making the salad. Jack had long learned never to let her near a steak unless he wanted it burnt. "I can do more than simply make the salad, I'm an astrophysicist. I can keep a steak from burning."

"Honey, I know that you are smarter than most of the officers in the mountain combined, but when it comes to cooking, let's just say that it's not one of your gifts." Then he was interrupted by the doorbell and Sam went to get it.

Sam opened the door to find Teal'c, "Hello Major Carter, I believe on your world it is customary to bring food to a party, I do not have a kitchen, so I stopped by what you call a bakery, and acquired a delicacy called, 'Marble Cake' and the man assured me that there are no real marbles in the cake."

Sam smiled, "It sound's wonderful, Teal'c, thank you. Why don't you come in, Jack's in the back yard getting the grill started. I'm not allowed to touch it, apparently when I'm around, food burns itself in self defense."

"So, in your culture, men cook and women bring home the bacon?"

"More women do domestic work here, but over the last few decades, more women work outside the home so house work has become more of an equal thing among a man and a woman."

Sam saw a shadow fall over Teal'c face just then, "What's wrong?"

"It is nothing."

"I've gotten pretty good at reading your emotions, Teal'c, I saw that look on your face, what's bothering you?"

"I should not weight you with my problems."

"If you can't weigh down your friends?..."

"Perhaps at another time?"

Sam nodded, "Just remember, we're always here to help you."

Teal'c nodded, with a small smile on his face, "Thank you Major Carter."

Then they both heard a voice from the other voice, "You guys coming in or should I be jealous?"

Teal'c raised one eyebrow in the way that he did, and followed Sam into the house.

Within 15 minutes Daniel and Sha're had arrived, as had Dr. Frasier, whom Sam had invited, a little thank you for saving them so often. And they were all sitting around eating dinner. Once they were all sitting, Janet turned to Sam, "So, how's the wedding coming along?"

"Great, Dad sprang for this wedding planner, so all I have to do is make the basic decisions and she's there to make sure that everything is ordered, ect and if, for example, Jack and I are off world the week before the wedding, we'll come back to find everything ready to go."

Teal'c, who very rarely spoke around those he thought did not deserve his input, asked, "What are your world's marriage customs?"

Jack smiled, "Well, there are quite a few different marriage ceremonies, depending on the religion. We're going with a traditional military wedding. You have the husband to be, and his best man waiting at the alter, guests sitting on either side of the isle, and the flower girl, bridesmaids, and finally the bride walk up the isle. The couple exchanges vows and rings and then the couple kisses and then we party!"

9876543210

"Rya'c! Ryac!" Teal'c called out loud. Janet looked down at her patient, calling out a strange name. She was experimenting on some drugs that might be able to replace the symbiot as his immune system.

Jack was standing next to his friend, "Teal'c!"

"Easy, it's okay now." Janet assured him, once she'd replaced the symbiote. "He's coming around." She assured those watching.

"The Goa'uld within me?" Teal'c asked.

Jack sighed, "They had to put junior back in, Teal'c."

"We almost lost you." Janet added, "The drug didn't work Teal'c, I'm sorry."

Daniel was on Teal'c other side, "You were calling out something, Rya'c. Does that mean anything."

Teal'c turned away, "It means nothing."

Janet sighed, and then she saw General Hammond enter the infirmary, "How's Teal'c doing?" He asked.

"As soon as we removed Teal'c's Goa'uld, he ran a high fever and his major organs began to shut down."

"So the drug failed?"

"Yes. But it proves the Goa'uld is Teal'c's immune system. Now if we can learn about it and safely duplicate it's effect we can save lives on Earth."

"Without killing Teal'c in the process." Daniel cut in.

Hammond sighed, "Well I guess the boys at Langley won't be able to study a Goa'uld after all."

Teal'c came up with an idea, "It is still a possibility."

Sam shook her head, "Teal'c, you can't. You don't have an immune system without your Goa'uld. We can't play with your life like that."

Teal'c explained, "There are many hundreds of Goa'uld larva on Chulak."

"Chulak?" Hammond asked.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Yeah, right. You're kidding, right?"

"It is one of the few worlds in all the galaxy with such an abundance." Teal'c explained further.

Daniel shook his head, "Yeah, but Teal'c, if you recall, last time we were there."

"We had to shoot out way out." Jack finished, "Maybe made a bad impression?"

Hammond agreed and refused to authorize the mission, so Teal'c simply mumbled something and left quickly. "What was that?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know." Jack said. "I'll find out."

Jack knew that Teal'c was going through something, so he followed Teal'c to his quarters. "Mind if I..? Yeah." He said to Teal'c non-reaction, "Look, I'm sorry if I didn't… You do understand why we can't go back to Chulak, right? They'll get that drug to work long before that thing dies inside of you."

Teal'c looked up, a look of defeat that Jack had never seen on his friend's face, "It is not my life… I am concerned for the life of my son."

"Your son?" Jack asked, suddenly it all came clear. If his son was still here and was being put in danger he would go through heaven and hell to protect them.

"His name is Rya'c. I have not spoken of him. Or of my wife."

"You left a family back there?" Jack asked, "Teal'c, why didn't you tell us. Haven't you seen from us that we view our families as our greatest asset. You don't have to hide them from us."

"A warrior becomes vulnerable if his family is held hostage to the enemy."

"Teal'c, for one thing, I can't believe after everything you wouldn't trust that we would trust you if we knew. And for another, you swore to the General that you had no ties back there!"

Teal'c sighed, "I am sorry, but I did what I thought was best. Now, with or without you, O'Neill, I must return to Chulak."

"Either way it's suicide, my friend." Jack said, knowing already that he would help his friend save his family. "Why do you wish to go now, why not before?"

"Within days my son will come of age, he will be called to the religious life of our world, he will undergo the ceremony of implantation. The prim'ta. The day when a young boy receives his first Goa'uld symbiote and become a true Jaffa, just as all other Jaffa before him."

"I take if you don't want that to happen?"

"It is the means by which the Goa'uld enslave the Jaffa. I am not the only one among my people who believes this. My first teacher, the Jaffa master Bra'tac, he knew very well the Goa'uld are false gods. But I cannot, I will not allow my son to become a slave."

Jack was convinced. He brought the story to Sam and Daniel, who both agreed that they must rescue Teal'c family. Hammond wasn't as convinced, "Absolutely not!"

Sam was the first to defend their cause, "With respect sir, we've considered the risks."

"You have, have you." Hammond said.

"Yes," Daniel echoed, "And we are all behind Teal'c, sir."

"I can see that." Hammond said, "Daniel, how could you risk yourself, you have a young wife and a son who won't remember you if you don't return."

"Teal'c would give his life to protect my family, How could I do any less for his?"

Sam nodded, "We believe there's more to be gained from this mission than a single larval Goa'uld. We are saving Teal'c son from enslavement of the Goa'uld. After all Teal'c's done to protect our planet, don't we owe him that?"

"How can I justify sacrificing the four of you for one child?"

Jack sighed, "Teal'c claims there are other Jaffa who believe in freedom from the Goa'uld as much as he does."

Sam nodded, "Imagine the strategic advantage, sir, if we could undermine the loyalty of the very group the Goa'uld depend on to maintain their power."

"How many of these other Jaffa can you be sure of?"

"We're pretty sure of at least one guy." Jack said with a smile on his face.

"One?" Hammond said, unbelieving.

"Yes," Daniel answered, "but where there's one there has to be more than … one."

Hammond sighed, "Oh absolutely. Colonel, would you join me in my office?"

Daniel, Sam and Teal'c watched as Jack followed Hammond to his office. Sam turned to Teal'c, "Don't worry, if anyone can convince General Hammond, Jack can."

Teal'c stood up, "I must go. With or without help."

Sam stood up, "Wait for Jack to come out of the office, Hammond might surprise you."

Five minutes later, Hammond and Jack walked out of General Hammond's office, "All right, Teal'c SG-1 has permission to go and collect you're wife and son. The only reason that I authorized this mission is because I don't want Apophis to have anything to use against us. Take the SG-3 marines with you for backup."

Teal'c nodded, "Thank you General Hammond. I must go now, Ryac could be implanted any day now."

Hammond turned to the Sergent, "Go get SG-3, you are cleared to embark as soon as you can get geared up."

In an hour SG-1 and SG-3 were dressed in disguises, and they walked through to Chulak. They were able to reach the remains of Teal'c's house without encountering anyone. But they could clearly see that it had be torched months before. "Was this you're home?" Sam said

Jack stopped beside Sam, "So this was…"

"A gift from Apophis for many years of service." They searched the ruins and found a drawing on the charred remains of he house, a cross with serpents near the top.

Daniel squinted looking at it, "What does this mark mean? I don't recognize this."

"This was the home of shol'va"

Daniel whispered, "Traitor."

Jack wrapped his arm around Sam, "Don't worry Teal'c, I'm sure that we'll find you wife and son, they probably weren't here when it happened."

Jack went looking for any clues when he saw a staff weapon in his face, "Teal'c!"

The man, Bra'tac, it turned out was the one person on the planet that Teal'c knew would help them on his fight. "My wife and son?" Was the first thing that Teal'c asked.

"I am told they are well," Bra'tac looked past Teal'c, "I assumed that you would come alone, who are these?"

"This is Colonel Jack O'Neill, Captain Samantha Carter, and Dr. Daniel Jackson. They are my friends."

"You, you are among the warriors who defeated the palace guard at Chulak? A human woman?"

"Hey!" Sam said, "I am highly trained…"

Bra'tac moved on to Daniel, "And you? A warrior of great skill and cunning? I could snap you like kindling! How could you bring these hashack with you?"

Jack turned to Him, "Hey! Hey! Hey! Who you calling a hassock?", he turns to Daniel "What's a hassock?"

Jack surprised Bra'tac by taking his staff weapon and knocking him on the floor. "We don't have time for this. We are here for two things, Teal'c Family and some goa'uld larvae for our eggheads. Helping us will help you."

Teal'c added, "Their science can free us of our dependence to the Goa'uld."

The group moved fast, following Bra'tac to the camp where Teal'c wife and son were living. Sam, Daniel and two of the marines were sent to retrieve some Symbiotes. Each person had a sealed canister in their pack, three would be more than enough. Jack watched Sam walk away with the others when the two groups parted, he wanted to kiss her goodbye, but that would compromise Sam's authority and he wouldn't do that to Sam.

In two hours they had arrived at the camp. Teal'c saw his wife. Jack smiled at stern Teal'c run and engulf his wife in a large hug and kiss his wife lifting her off her feet. "Where is Ry'ac?"

"He is sleeping. He has not been feeling well today."

Jack went with Teal'c to look at Ry'ac. When they entered, Ry'ac woke up. He looked up and upon seeing his father, smiled, "I knew you were not dead."

Jack took his first aid kit, hoping that they could help Ry'ac. When Jack looked Ry'ac over he sighed in releaf, "Teal'c it's okay. It appears that your son has Scarlet Fever, I have medicine for that. He looks like he's early in the disease. We should be ready to go in the morning."

Jack had taken a cup of water and added some powder from the first aid kit, that would help the kid and make him feel better.

Drey'auc shook her head, "We cannot leave, I arranged to have a priest perform the prim'ta on Ry'ac."

Teal'c shook his head, "No! My son will not be a slave to the Goa'uld. The Tauri has allowed us to live on earth. Our son shall be free."

Meanwhile Sam lead Daniel and the two marines to the temple where new Goa'uld lived before being put in a Jaffa. They hid in the woods. "Colonel?"

"Captain, we've found Teal'c's family. We got here before kid could get his 'primta.' We're heading back to the gate in the morning. How's your end doing?"

"We've found some. We can transport one per person."

"All right, wait until dark before you go in to get the samples."

"Yes sir."

That night, Sam and Daniel with the Marines approached the giant tank. It looked like this wasn't guarded. "There was probably no one here that would consider stealing any of them." Daniel whispered.

With the marines standing guard, Sam and Daniel extracted four infant Goa'uld and placed each in a container, and placed the container in each person's backpack. Daniel's every instinct told him to destroy the rest, but he knew that if he did, the locals would know that they were here, and make it that much harder of getting home to Sha're and Mel.

Two hours before sunrise, Jack, the marines, Teal'c and his family slowly made their way outside the tent, and to the Stargate.

Bra'tac turned to Teal'c, "Go my friend, take your family to safety. I shall stay and be your eyes and ears on the movement of Apophis. Be well my friend."

Just as the Sun was rising, they met up with the other group, and got all the way to the stargate before seeing anyone else. Ry'ac would still need some Antibiotics once they got to earth, but the medicine and the fact that he was still in an early stage of the disease, he would make it.

When they approached the stargate there were four men, who were, by their dress, were priests. The four marines and Jack lifted their guns, "Don't move." Jack said, "Sam, Daniel, dial the gate."

In moments the gate was a light, Sam entered in the code and they entered the stargate without a shot fired.

General Hammond sighed in relef when he saw SG-1's access code, "Open the Iris." He ran down to the gate room, calling a Medical Team just in case.

When everyone was through, plus Teal'c's family, he looked at Jack, "Is everyone okay?"

"Ry'ac needs some antibiotics, he's got Scarlet Fever. Other than that, yes."

Hammond nodded, "Good, welcome to Earth Mrs. Um… Teal'c."

Daniel Stepped forward, "General, I know that you probably won't want them to leave the mountain, but the two bedroom apartment next door to mine is empty. Maybe they could live there. I know that Sha're would love the company. Ry'ac was not emplanted, so he could go to school without anything, physically, to hide."

"What about the tattoo on his forehead?"

"He can use makeup, or it could be removed."

"We'll think about it. Take Ry'ac to the infirmary and we have a lot of debriefing, but I will offer your suggestion to the President."

TBC…

A/N: Thanks to you all for your patience. Up next, 'Fire and Water!' I am also going to work on some other of my stories! I hope you enjoyed. I hope that you are all are noticing the changes. The fact that they got there is time to stop the prim'ta, the fact that Daniel did not destroy the temple, he has less rage towards them since his wife was not taken, and was thinking more of getting home safe to her, and because of that there were no armed guards a the gate, no one had known of their presence.


End file.
